¿Demasiado tarde?
by Kaizou No Gari
Summary: Natsu un barredor que es frio y no le importa nada y Lucy una chica que trata de tener una vida simple, que se conocen en circunstancias complicada PASEN LEAN Y DEJEN SU CRITICA DE ESTA HISTORIA
1. Chapter 1

**Demasiado tarde**

**Capitulo 1: La vida es asi**

Era una noche como cualquiera en la ciudad más agitada del país, la ciudad de Magnoalia esa pequeña ciudad era conocida por su gran alboroto que se ocasionaba en las noches y esa noche no era la acepción.

En las calles se oía las pisadas de un persona corriendo, la persona en cuestión estaba siendo perseguida ya que llevaba ya un buen rato tratando de escapar de su perseguidor, al entrar en un pequeño callejón creyó estar a salvo ya que se oculto en las sombras detrás de unos botes de basura.

Hasta aquí llegaste - se escuchó decir una voz en las sombras – puedo verte perfectamente bien no hace falta que te escondas

Maldito, ya me tienes arto ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? – contesto el otro

Lo siento amigo, pero hay una recompensa por tu cabeza – respondió su perseguidor – no es nada personal solo negocios

Ya entiendo eres un maldito barredor ¿verdad? Y dime ¿me quieres vivo o muerto? – contesto

Es verdad soy un barredor y no me importa como sea solo tengo que llevarte, nada mas – respondió el sacando una pistola con un silenciador en ella desde su gabardina – así que decide ¿quieres que te dispare otra vez? Pero esta vez no fallare.

Eres un bastardo – dijo el sosteniéndose el brazo donde ya le había disparado con anterioridad – ni creas que te será tan fácil – dicho esto el otro también saco una pistola y empezó a disparar, se escuchaba un buen alboroto ya que el arma de él no llevaba silenciador, pero al no tener un blanco claro disparo por todas partes que al soltar no más de 8 disparos se quedo si balas.

Eres malo en esto, deberías de contar tus balas antes de ponerte a disparar – dicho esto salió de atrás de una pared y le dio un disparo en el estomago más que suficiente para inutilizarlo – ves, así se hace con una bala y sin mucho escándalo ¿últimas palabras? – dijo apuntando a la cabeza.

¿Quién carajos eres? – dijo el hombre en el suelo

No tienes porque saberlo, ya que morirás aquí pero te complaceré, mi nombre es Natsu Dragonil – dicho le disparo en la cabeza.

En otra parte de la ciudad en un pequeño bar que era conocido por algunos como el centro de reunión de los que hacían trabajos por dinero no importaba que, ya fueran asesinatos, intimidación, búsqueda de personas y entre otras cosas a ellos no les importaba siempre y cuando pagaran el precio correcto por sus servicios.

Vaya, vaya mira quien llego si es nada menos que Natsu – dijo una persona en la barra – y dime ¿como te fue en el trabajo?

No me molestes Gray – dijo el sentándose al lado de este – además ¿Por qué tendría que responderle a un idiota como tú?

¡¡¿Que has dicho imbécil?!! –Respondió Gray levantándose de su lugar - ¿acaso quieres pelear?

Por mi está bien – dijo Natsu

¡¡Ya cállense y dejen de pelear por todo!! – se escucho del otro lado del bar

¡¡Erza!! –Dijeron los dos – tu también ¡¡¿quieres pelear?!!

Claro porque no – respondió ella

Aunque los dos se abalanzaron contra ella al mismo tiempo no pudieron hacer gran cosa ya que ambos yacían en el suelo, ya que un par de golpes bastaron para dejarlos fuera de combate.

Ya que Erza era conocida por todos por su gran habilidad de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo y por su habilidad con distintos tipos de armas espadas, lazas entre otras, pero aun así ella solo hacia trabajos de búsqueda y no de asesinatos.

Maldición – dijo Natsu incorporándose – algún día te venceré Erza – así se fue a sentar de nuevo para estar en la barra.

Claro algún día – dijo ella en forma de burla.

Y dime Erza ¿como te fue con el trabajo que escogiste? – pregunto Gray que se acomodaba al lado de ella.

Esta hecho, el sujeto fue entregado a las autoridades – dijo Erza – y tu Gray ¿Cómo te fue?

También está hecho, dudo que ese sujeto vuelva a molestar a alguien – dijo Gray.

Aunque Gray también solía hacer trabajos de asesinatos, ya que al igual que Natsu el también manejaba las cosas con una pistola pero a diferencia de el también usaba cuchillos para cualquier imprevisto.

Ya veo hiciste un trabajo de intimidación ¿verdad? –volvió a preguntar ella.

Así es, quería un trabajo fácil así que hice ese – respondió el – y tu Natsu como te fue ya que tu eres el único de nosotros que escogió un trabajo de asesinato.

Bien, no fue tan difícil – respondió con simpleza.

Aunque los tres de vez en cuando peleaban ellos se llevaban muy bien, se podría decir que se entendían bastante bien ya que tenían cosas en común una de ellas era que los tres eran huérfanos, pero ellos sabían que entre ellos odian confiar.

Oigan ustedes tres dijo una voz atrás de ellos, haya quieren hablar con ustedes – dijo un hombre de mediana edad.

Gracias Macao, enseguida vamos – dijo Erza

Nos dijeron que querías hablar con nosotros ¿de que se trata? – pregunto Natsu

Ya veo eres Natsu Dragonil y ustedes deben de ser Erza Scarlet y Gray Fullbuster ¿verdad? –dijo el hombre sentado en una mesa.

Ve al grano ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dijo Gray.

Está bien quiero que hagan un trabajo para mi – dijo el hombre.

¿Qué clase de trabajo? – interrogo Erza.

Asesinato – respondió el.

Lo siento pero yo no lo hare – dijo Erza.

Es un a lastima se les recompensaría bien saben – dijo el hombre – y ustedes chicos ¿qué me dicen? – pregunto el hombre.

Yo no estoy de humor para matar a nadie en estos momento, si Natsu quiere el trabajo es suyo yo no objetare nada – dijo Gray viendo Natsu.

De acuerdo yo acepto de qué se trata viejo – dijo Natsu.

Bien como ya te dije es matar a cierta persona solo eso – dijo entregándole un sobre a Natsu con la información necesaria.

El lo abrió y vio la foto de una persona de no más de 40 años, ahí también decía donde encontrarlo y todo lo que necesitaría saber, en el decía líder de una banda de mafiosos que se hacía pasar por dueño de un centro nocturno de la ciudad.

Ya veo así que este sujeto es rival de su mafia ¿verdad? –dijo Natsu.

Recuerda la primera regla del barredor _**no hacer preguntas sobre el trabajo, menos cuando es uno de asesinato **_– dijo el anciano sonriéndole – entonces queremos el trabajo lo más pronto posible.

De acuerdo lo hare de inmediato – respondió Natsu.

Así Natsu se puso en marcha para realizar el trabajo y que le pagaran él iba en una motocicleta, ya que en cualquier otro medio de transporte se mareaba con gran facilidad y el no se podía dar ese lujo ya que el trabajo que realizaría estaría bien pagado.

En otra parte de la ciudad se veía un centro nocturno, ese lugar era uno de los más concurridos de la ciudad por las noches ya que ahí no solo se servían unas buenas bebidas si no que también el ambiente era agradable para la gente ya que tenía una seguridad muy buena.

A pesar de estar en plena juventud el trabajo aquí es muy cansado y no solo eso los clientes son unos pervertidos que siempre nos quieren estar ligando – dijo una chica de cabello rubio a otra de sus compañeras de trabajo.

No te pongas así, Lucy ya verás que solo es momentáneo cuando termines tu novela y se publique veras que nunca tendrás que volver a pisar un lugar como este – comento su compañera para animarla – pero recuerda que yo seré quien la lea primero – dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Si Levi, claro que serás la primera en leerla – contesto Lucy sonriéndole a ella.

Bien es hora de que atendamos a los clientes – dijo otra chica.

Ya vamos Kana – dijeron ambas al salir del vestidor.

Después de la ardua labor de atender a los clientes y de aguantar sus constantes acosos, ya había terminado por el día de hoy, ya que sus acosos eran muy ofensivos ya que en ese lugar también ere famoso por que las chicas que servían las bebidas y las llevaban eran muy hermosas.

Solo falta sacar la basura, Lucy ¿podrías sacarla por favor? – dijo Kana.

Claro y ya de ahí me iré para mi casa así que nos vemos mañana – dijo Lucy.

En ese momento Natsu ya tenía rato que había llegado al lugar donde se supone que se encontraba su objetivo, según el informe cada vez que terminaba el día el sujeto se salía a fumar unos cigarrillos y así fue el sujeto en cuestión salió el informe era preciso y se limito a actuar.

Hoy a sido un buen día para los negocios ¿verdad? - pregunto Natsu.

Claro amigo hoy ha venido mucha gente estos días son de buena suerte – dijo el hombre que desconfiaba de él pero trato de sonar un poco amigable.

¿Cómo se llama amigo? – pregunto Natsu.

Michael Klinsmann – dijo el hombre.

Pues adivine amigo, se me contratado para matar a alguien con su mismo nombre y descripción – dijo Natsu.

No me digas – dijo el sacando una pistola de su traje – pues aquí el único que morirá serás tu.

Apunto hacia la dirección que se encontraba Natsu pero el ya se había movido con suma rapidez hacía otro ángulo y Natsu esquivo la bala para el poder dispararle en la mano a él.

Bastardo – dijo el agarrándose la mano – espera podemos llegar a un acuerdo – dijo el hombre.

Lo siento amigo, pero no me contrataron para negociar – dijo Natsu apuntando a la cabeza – adiós.

En el momento en el que Natsu le quito la vida a ese sujeto una chica abrió la puerta viendo como el que era su jefa caía sin vida en el suelo, en el momento que la chica se iba a poner a gritar el la sujeto para evitar que gritara y la aventó al suelo.

Lo siento, no debiste ver esto y según las reglas debes morir también – dijo Natsu apuntando a la chica – la vida es así, cruel

Ella solo se quedaba estática viéndolo directamente con sus ojos llenos de miedo, había visto la muerte de una persona y no solo eso ahora también compartiría el mismo destino que él, seguía esperando a que terminara con su vida pero no ocurría.

Levántate - ordeno él, ella solo se limito a obedecer – tu nombre ¿Cuál es?

Lu…Lucy – dijo la chica presa del miedo.

Vete, no me preguntes porque solo vete y no le digas a nadie lo que has visto, si lo haces te matare ¿entendido? – Lucy solo asintió.

En ese momento Lucy no le importo que, el que fue su jefe estuviera muerto ella solamente se limito a marcharse a toda velocidad sin mirar atrás, ya que si lo hacia ella pensaba que ese sujeto se retractaría de haberla dejado con vida y ella no quería eso.

Al momento de llegar a su casa ella solamente se recargo en la puerta y empezó a llorar sin más, ella solo quería q esto fuera un sueño y sobre todo no quería volver a ver a ese sujeto que asesino a esa persona.

Continuara…….


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno primero que nada a claro que los personajes no son mios son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Tambien para agradecer el apoyo no crei que fuera tan aceptada en verdad agradesco su apoyo y pidiendo que dejen REVIEWS no importa si son criticas asi podre mejorar bueno ya sin mas aquí se los dejo para que lo lean.**

**Capitulo 2: El encuentro y las consecuencias**

Lucy no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche, la escena seguía repitiéndose en su cabeza una y otra vez, la muerte de esa persona y que casi corría la misma suerte que él, pero a ella también se le pasaba otra cosa por su mente ¿Por qué él, que estaba tan decidido en matarla no lo hiso en el último momento? Y sobre todo ¿Quién podría ser aquel chico?

Ella se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha tal vez así podría sacar de su mente ese incidente, así ella simplemente se desvistió y entro en la regadera dejando que el agua cayera por todo su cuerpo relajándola, después de ese tan necesario baño se dispuso a cambiarse ya que hoy lo más seguro es que no tuviera que trabajar y en ese momento el teléfono empezó sonar.

-Diga – dijo Lucy – oh que tal Levi ¿Qué ocurre para que me marcas tan temprano?

-¡Lucy! – dijo su amiga con cierto miedo en su voz – que bueno que estas bien ¿no te has enterado?

-Enterarme ¿de qué? – dijo ella aunque ya sabía de antemano de lo que se trataba.

-Pues de que anoche asesinaron al señor Klinsmann – dijo ella – y lo encontraron en la parte de atrás, y ya que como tu saliste por ahí pues me preocupaba que algo te hubiera pasado.

-Gracias por preocuparte tanto Levi – contesto Lucy con voz poco audible – pero estoy bien.

-¿Estás segura? Te oyes un poco desanimada – dijo su amiga preocupada por ella.

-Enserio, te veré en cuanto regresemos al trabajo ¿de acuerdo? – dijo ya más animada.

-Bueno cuídate mucho Lucy – dijo Levi.

-Si, tú también Levi – dicho esto colgó el teléfono.

En otro lugar Natsu se encontraba en la barra de su lugar de trabajo, el seguía pensando en aquella chica que vio ayer, el tenia que matarla ya que vio como mato a ese sujeto y si los subordinados del sujeto que asesino se enteraban de ella y les decía de él, se convertiría en un objetivo.

Pero por más que fuera necesario no pudo hacerlo ya que la mirada de ella le recodaba mucho a la de ella, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por sus amigos en ese momento.

-Oye idiota te vemos muy pensativo y eso no es normal en ti – dijo Gray sentándose a un lado de el.

-No me molestes Gray, que no estoy de humor de discutir contigo – dijo Natsu sin más.

-Bueno esto ya es preocupante, que no quieras pelear con Gray es signo de que algo te pasa – dijo Erza sentándose del otro lado de Natsu – así que escúpelo.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que algo está mal? – dijo Natsu viendo a Erza – solo no estoy de humor es todo.

-Claro, es como ver un perro –dijo de pronto Gray – solo hay que ver que no come para saber que algo le pasa.

-Ya te dije, que no me molestes – dijo Natsu sin ánimos.

-Bien es todo vámonos – ordeno Erza.

-¿A dónde? – dijo Natsu.

-Pues como estas de mal humor saldremos a dar una vuelta los tres – dijo Erza.

-Oye a mi no me preguntaste yo no…. – pero Gray no alcanzo a terminar su protesta ya que Erza le mandaba una mirada muy tenebrosa – digo ¿adónde iremos Erza?

-Bueno a cualquier lado en verdad no importa – dijo ella.

-Yo paso – dijo Natsu.

-Oh perdón a caso te pregunte ¿si querías ir? – dijo ella – vas a ir y es todo – ya que al igual que Gray a él también le mando una mirada un poco tenebrosa.

-E... está bien – dijo el sin más remedio.

Al poco tiempo los tres pusieron en marcha fueron a pie ya que a Natsu no le gustaba irse en algún medio de transporte que no fuera su motocicleta ya que se mareaba fácilmente, ya que no habían planeado su pequeña salida no tenían un rumbo fijo pero terminaron por llegar a la zona comercial.

En ese lugar había una gran variedad de tiendas de ropa, de comida, de zapatos, etc. Ellos iban mirando las cosas sin muchos ánimos ya que ninguno de los tres era muy fanático de ir a esos lugares.

-No puedo creer que haya gente que se vista así – comento Erza mirando unos maniquíes que traían unas pequeñas faldas y un top muy pronunciado.

-Bueno, no es tan malo supongo que hay chicas que les gustan estas cosas – dijo Gray.

-Es verdad debe haber alguien, pero esa ropa no te debería permitir moverte bien, creo que si yo usara eso me sentiría muy incómoda – dijo ella levándose una mano en la barbilla – además no es que este fea la ropa pero no creo que sea apropiada para llevar todo el tiempo el mismo estilo de ropa.

-Sabes no me imagino a ti usando esa ropa – dijo Gray en tono de burla.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo Erza mirándolo con cara amenazante.

-Nada solo digo que no te imagino a ti usando esa ropa, sería raro ¿verdad Natsu? – dijo el mirando a donde debería estar el - ¿Dónde diablos se habrá metido?

-Ni idea, vamos a buscarlo – dijo Erza y en ese momento se dispusieron a buscarlo.

En ese momento Lucy que tenía prácticamente el día libre así decidió ir a la zona comercial solo para despejarse, ella a pesar de estar ahí ese chico no dejaba de aparecer en su mente, seguía caminado sin prestar atención al lugar y solo cuando choco con alguien que la hizo caer regresándola a la realidad.

-Di… disculpe – dijo ella quejándose del dolor provocado por la caída.

-No te preocupes – contesto el dándole su mano para que se levantara – ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si, solo no me fije por donde iba, gra… - Lucy se quedo helada al ver el rostro de la persona con la que había chocado, solo lo vio por un instante pero supo que era él.

-Qué bueno – el también reconoció a la chica así que después de decir eso siguió con su camino sin voltear a verla.

-¡Espera! – grito Lucy – me recuerdas ¿verdad?

-No, me estarás confundiendo con otra persona – dijo el sin voltearla a ver.

Ella no supo el porqué pero fue corriendo hacia el sin pensarlo demasiado.

-¡Si lo sabes! – dijo ella encarándolo y viéndolo directamente.

-No se, si eres valiente o estúpida mujer – dijo Natsu con la mirada de la misma muerte – te hubieras ido y ya.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Lucy realmente asustada por la mirada del chico.

- ¿Lucy, verdad? – la chica solo asintió, así que el solo le hizo una señal dándole a entender que lo siguiera – bien te lo pondré así – dijo acercándose demasiado a la chica- ya que me volviste a ver y no solo conforme con eso me estás hablando, eso implica un gran riesgo así que podría matarte y terminar con esto, pero no lo hare.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto ella sin entender.

-Tienes una mirada amable la mirada de ella era igual, una mirada que parecía que podía tranquilizarte – contesto Natsu – así que considérate con suerte –sin más se disponía a marcharse.

-Espera al menos podrías decirme tu nombre – dijo Lucy.

-No – dijo el – no tienes porque saber cómo me llamo y ya déjalo así.

-Así que aquí estabas Natsu – dijo alguien agarrándolo por detrás.

-Maldición, Gray suéltame – dijo sabiendo lo que su idiota amigo acababa de hacer.

_**-Natsu, ese es su nombre**__ - _ pensó ella sin quitar la vista de ellos.

-Ya dejen de pelear los dos – dijo Erza – y porque te fuiste sin decirnos a donde ibas.

-No tengo por qué decirles a donde voy, no soy un niño – dijo él.

-Por cierto ¿Quién es ella Natsu? –pregunto Erza.

-Acaso es tu novia – dijo Gray burlándose de él.

-¡Que! Que dices eso no es verdad – contesto Natsu sonrojado – ella solo es… - pero no sabia como terminar no podía decirles que ella era una testigo que lo vio matar al sujeto de anoche.

-Soy Lucy, soy amiga de Natsu, es un placer – dejo ella sin pensarlo.

_**-¡Que! Ha hecho esa idiota**_ – pensó Natsu.

-Ya veo, el placer es mío soy Erza y el es Gray – dijo presentándoles – pero es raro, el nunca nos hablo de ti – dijo Erza mirando al chico.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que tenga amistades? – dijo él con cierto nerviosismo.

-Nada pero tu no eres muy sociable que digamos por eso me parece raro – dijo Erza.

-Bien ya me voy nos vemos luego Natsu – dijo Lucy.

-Espera, quédate con nosotros un rato así sirve que nos conocemos mejor - dijo Erza sonriéndole.

-No creo que sea conveniente ¿verdad Natsu? – dijo la chica viéndolo a el.

-Asi es, mejor nos vemos lue… - pero no pudo acabar de hablar ya que Erza le propino un golpe que lo hizo que se doblara y callera de rodillas – y eso ¿Por qué fue?

-Yo quiero conocerla, además será agradable conversar con otra chica – dijo ella.

En ese momento Gray se acerca a Erza y le hace señas a Natsu para que se acercara a ellos.

-Estas segura ¿Qué tal y se entera a lo que nos dedicamos? – dijo Gray.

-Es verdad, no lo había pensado – dijo Erza – ¡Natsu! ¿No le habrás contado nada de eso a ella verdad? – dijo con su mirada fría.

-Cla… claro que no, se lo que eso ocasionaría – dijo Natsu desviando la mirada.

-Bien pues entonces todo está bien, solo hay que cuidar lo que decimos – finalizo ella.

-Disculpen – hablo Lucy haciendo que los tres la voltearan a ver – no quiero ser impertinente pero no puedo quedarme ahora.

-¿Enserio? Es una lástima, pero bueno será para la próxima – dijo Erza – ya que quiero conocerte mejor para que todos podamos ser amigos.

-Claro, bueno me voy adiós – se despidió ella.

Ellos solo se quedaron viendo como aquella chica se iba, pero a Erza le inquietaba algo de esa chica, por muy escondido que Natsu tuviera una amistad con ella, se habría dado cuenta, así que eso le daba a Erza motivos para pensar que él estuviera en problemas y que esa chica podría ser la causa.

Después de eso ya tenían que regresar a su lugar acostumbrado, ya que tendrían que ver si harían algún trabajo esa noche o simplemente se la pasarían ahí, pero en esa ocasión había más gente de lo normal ya que varios de los que se habían ido para hacer algún trabajo habían regresado.

-¡Gray! – grito una chica acercándose a el.

-¿Juvia? Veo que regresaste más rápido de lo anticipado – dijo el sin muchos ánimos.

-Así es Juvia extrañaba a Gray es por eso que hice el trabajo lo más rápido posible – dijo ella muy contenta.

Aun cuando Juvia le mostraba lo mucho que ella aprecia a Gray a él, no parece importarle y siempre la trata con indiferencia pero a ella, también no parece importarle eso ya que siempre aprovecha para estar cercas de él.

-Hola Juvia como has estado – dijo Natsu.

-Hola Natsu parece que hay unos rumores de ti sobre tu trabajo de anoche – dijo Juvia – espero que no pase a mas que de un rumor.

-Eso no me importa, eso es normal en este trabajo – dijo el – pero cambiando de tema dime has podido obtener información sobre lo que te pedimos.

-Lo siento pero eso a sido difícil, no sé nada más de lo que les dije esa ocasión – dijo ella – pero ya que también me lo pidió Gray hare mi mejor esfuerzo.

Juvia era conocida en ese medio como una de las mejores personas en encontrar cualquier tipo de información ya fuera de un lugar o de una persona.

-Gracias Juvia, te lo encargo, bueno los dejo solos creo que interrumpía algo – dijo Natsu mirando a Gray.

-Solo vete Natsu – dijo Gray – y ten cuidado con esos rumores ya que si es verdad te ira muy mal con Erza.

-¿Qué pasa Juvia porque estas tan nerviosa? – dice Gray.

-Bueno, Juvia quiere saber, si Gray quiere salir conmigo – dice ella.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que irme, tengo un trabajo que hacer – contesto el – tal vez la próxima vez, podría ser – Juvia solo asintió sonriéndole.

-¡Oye Natsu ven aquí ahora! – grito Erza haciendo que todos los de ahí se pusieran nerviosos.

-No grites y ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dijo el llegando con ella.

-¡Ya escuchaste los rumores! – dijo ella totalmente enfadada – se dice que hay un testigo en tu trabajo de ayer ¿Qué tienes que decir sobre eso?

-Que como dijiste son rumores, solo eso – dijo sin atreverse a voltear a verla.

-Tú sabes que si eso es verdad, todo por lo que hemos trabajado por encontrar a esos sujetos se nos irá al carajo- dijo Erza – ¿acaso quieres eso?

-No tienes que preocuparte, ya verás que todo estará bien – dijo el.

-Natsu, espero que sea así – dijo Erza levantándose de su asiento – te dijimos que te apoyaríamos y eso haremos, siempre y cuando no nos tengas secretos.

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien – dijo el también levantándose y sonriéndole a ella – nos vemos tengo que hacer algo.

Así Erza solo se quedo viendo como Natsu se iba del lugar, la forma en la que el la veía le recordaba ese suceso que los hizo entrar en ese mundo.

Lucy regresaba a su casa después de ir a la tienda comprar algunas cosas, ella se una ves que había llegado a su casa se dirigió a la cocina para dejar las bolsas.

-Buuuu –dijo alguien atrás de ella haciendo que ella diera un gran grito.

-¡Pero qué demonios te pasa! Casi me matas del susto – dijo ella.

-Oh vamos no te quejes tanto, si hubiera querido te habría matado en serio – dijo el tomando asiento en la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿Cómo entraste aquí? – dijo ella asustada por lo último que le dijo.

-Bueno vine para hablar de algo que me entere y entre por la ventana deberías cerrarla mejor – dijo él.

-¡Entonces no entres por ahí! – dijo ella gritándole – bien que querías decirme – dijo ella tomando asiento enfrente de el.

-Bien, supe que la gente que trabaja con el que era tu jefe está buscando al culpable – dijo el – esto es normal, pero hay otra cosa.

-¿Qué cosa? – dijo ella poniéndose nerviosa por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

-Se rumora de un testigo que lo vio todo – dijo Natsu – así que si se enteran que eres tú, vendrán a buscarte, te sacaran la información, después te mataran y después irán por mí.

Ella al escuchar se agacho, quedo en silencio y empezó a sollozar no podía creer que si la encontraban la matarían y todo porque estuvo en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

-Entonces ¿Qué debo hacer? – pregunto ella todavía con la mirada agachada.

-Nada – respondió el sencillamente.

-¡¿Cómo que nada? Dices que me quede a esperar a que vengan por mí y me maten – dijo ella levantándose.

-Yo no he dicho eso – dijo el sin perder la calma – yo me quedare aquí, así podre ver quiénes son y tal vez tengan información del sujeto que busco.

-Entonces, ¿me protegerás? – dijo ella ya más tranquila.

-No lo mal entiendas, no me importas tu, solo me importa saber si esos sujetos tiene información útil – dijo el levantándose – así que no me importa tener una relación amistosa o de otro tipo contigo ¿Por qué así yo estaré a salvo? ¿entiendes? Bien, a partir de mañana viviremos juntos ¿a menos que tengas alguna objeción?

-No, ninguna – dijo Lucy todavía con algo de miedo.

Ya sin más remedio Lucy acepto que Natsu se quedara en su casa ya que si no lo hacia ella podría morir muy pronto y teniendo a Natsu con ella sus posibilidades de vivir eran más.

Continuara……..


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno primero que nada a claro que los personajes no son mios son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Tambien para agradecer el apoyo no crei que fuera tan aceptada en verdad agradesco su apoyo y pidiendo que dejen REVIEWS no importa si son criticas asi podre mejorar bueno ya sin mas aquí se los dejo para que lo lean.**

**Capitulo 3: Histeria**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Natsu se había ido a vivir con Lucy, ella todavía no se hacía a la idea de que él estuviera viviendo bajo el mismo techo que ella, ya que si importar las muchas veces que él le había dicho que no le haría nada ella todavía pensaba que en algún momento el la mataría.

Y no era para menos ya que dejando a un lado que él era un asesino que por lo que había visto no le importa nada, ella nunca había vivido a solas con otra personas mucho menos un chico, eso era una de las cosas que más atemorizaba a Lucy, ya que ella no sabía nada de él y el por otro lado parecía saber mucho de ella, eso le preocupaba un poco ya que _**-**_ _**¿Qué pasaría si él en algún momento intentara propasarse conmigo, se haría de mi cuerpo virgen y esta vez, tal vez me mataría –**_ eran los pensamientos de Lucy.

-Ya te he dicho que no te voy hacer nada – hablo él desde algún lugar de la casa sacando a Lucy de sus pensamientos – así que ¿por qué no sales de una vez y ya?

-Es fácil para ti decirlo tú eres el que lleva el arma hasta en el baño – hablo ella saliendo de su habitación - ¿acaso piensas que te van a disparar mucho ahí?

-Es verdad, pero lo hago por seguridad solamente eso – contesto el chico desde atrás de ella haciéndola temblar de miedo – vamos no te asustes tanto – finalizo el pasando al lado de ella.

-No lo haría si dejaras de aparecer de esa forma y me dejaras de asustar – dijo Lucy llevándose una mano al pecho.

Para Lucy le costaba mucho estar con él ya que él era una persona muy rara a su parecer, en un momento se comportaba como toda una persona normal y amble eso lo había notado ella al ver como sacaba la basura y lavaba los trastes sin replicar nada y en otros momentos era una persona fría y eso lo veía en el momento en el que caía la noche y se iba suponiendo ella "a su trabajo"

-Bueno, supongo que tengo que acostumbrarme ya al hecho de que te tendré aquí un buen rato – dijo ella llegando a la cocina.

-Vamos, considéralo algo bueno, así seguirás viva y puedes seguir con tu vida normal, yo no te molestare en eso – dijo Natsu sirviendo unas tazas de café y entregándole una a Lucy.

-Gracias – dijo ella tomando la taza – pero me doy cuenta que yo no sé nada de ti y tu por lo que he visto en estos dos días sabes mucho de mí – finalizo ella tomando un sorbo de café.

-Pues tienes razón yo sé mucho de ti, pero eso se debe a lo que hago – contesto él.

-Ves, ¿no crees que sería más fácil para mí adaptarme a la idea de tenerte aquí si supiera algunas cosas de ti? – dijo la chica viéndolo directamente.

-Está bien pregunta, si eso te hace sentir mas cómoda con esta situación entonces hazlo – dijo Natsu apoyando sus manos en la mesa – pero te advierto que solo responderé a las que yo quiera ¿entendido? – Lucy solo asintió.

- Bueno, a ver… ya se ¿Qué edad tienes? Para empezar – dijo ella.

-20 y por lo que se tú tienes 19 ¿verdad? – ella solo asintió.

-Bien, esas personas de la otra vez, Erza y Gray ¿hace cuanto que los conoces? – lo miro muy interesada.

-Los conozco desde que tenía 15 es decir hace 5 años – contesto Natsu.

-Entonces ustedes deben conocerse muy bien ¿no es así? – hablo ella.

-Algo así, supongo que hay algunas cosas que no me han contado aun, pero al igual que ellos yo también tengo cosas que ellos no saben– finalizo el.

-¿Naciste aquí en Magnolia? – continuo ella.

-La verdad no estoy seguro, pero si fue en este país – seguía Natsu respondiendo las preguntas como si nada.

-Ese día que conocí a tus amigos me dijiste que me parecía a ella ¿de quién se trata? – dijo Lucy.

-Esta conversación se termino – dijo Natsu levantándose de la silla – ya te dije demasiado supongo que con eso bastara para que te tranquilices.

-Por favor dime quien es esa persona – dijo ella también levantada.

-¡No sabes la cantidad de gente que ha muerto por insistir en ese tema! – dijo el levantando la voz - ¡así que no insistas!

Ella se quedo helada al ver como la ira del muchacho se había elevado a un nivel que nunca vio en otra persona, ella pudo darse cuenta que la mirada de el reflejaba una combinación de ira, culpa y sobre todo tristeza.

-Me voy – dijo el sin siquiera molestarse en voltear a verla – ¿supongo que iras a trabajar esta noche? – Ella solo dijo que si– me parece bien, pero recuerda no llamar la atención – dijo el dirigiéndose a la puerta – ya que no quiero ir y tener que recoger tus restos.

Sus últimas palabra las había dicho con tal frialdad que lo provoco fue que los ojos de Lucy se empezaran a humedecer y empezara a llorar volviéndose a sentar al recordar que eso le podría pasar tarde o temprano.

Natsu se quedo un momento recargado en la puerta escuchando los sollozos de la chica, el ya había visto y escuchado a mucha gente llorar es parte de su trabajo nunca falta aquel que al final lloraba por su vida, mas el llanto de ella le provocaba una sensación de vacío y culpa por lo que le dijo al final.

Después de ese incidente Natsu había llegado al lugar donde iba para ver si haría algún trabajo o simplemente se la pasaría ahí, cuando llego solo se percato de que estaba Gray en el lugar y no vio a Erza por ningún lado.

-Hola Gray ¿en donde esta Erza? – pregunto Natsu sentándose al lado de él.

-Fue hacer un trabajo, no creo que tarde – contesto él.

-Ya veo, puedo hacerte una pregunta – dijo Natsu a lo que Gray le miro extrañado - ¿Cómo sabes si has lastimado a alguien?

-Bueno eso es algo extraño – dijo Gray.

-¿Extraño? ¿Por qué? – pregunto Natsu.

-Bueno, es algo que personas como nosotros no deben preguntar, ya que somos barredores y nosotros lastimamos a mucha gente y a veces las matamos es por eso que es extraño – contesto Gray.

-Entiendo, creo que hice una pregunta un tanto hipócrita para ser un barredor – menciono Natsu riendo.

-No te sientas mal, pero así son las cosas – hablo Gray levantándose – bien me voy tengo trabajo que hacer.

-¿Qué tipo de trabajo harás Gray? – cuestiono Natsu.

- Es de buscar a una persona peligrosa que ataca a mujeres en la zona oeste – explico Gray – nos vemos, por cierto nos enteramos que te cambiaste de residencia y que fue a la casa de esa chica Lucy ¿verdad?

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo? – hablo Natsu.

-Nada, solo trata de no causarle muchos problemas y cuídate ya que sería muy molesto que tuviéramos que recoger tus restos unos días de estos – finalizo Gray.

-Ya vete de una vez – dijo Natsu ignorando a su amigo.

Esas palabras lo habían conmocionado un poco ya que si él o Erza decían esas palabras quería decir que ya estaban al tanto de la situación de él y Lucy pero también le parecía gracioso que esas palabras que le dijo a él al final eran las mismas que le dijo a Lucy.

Natsu tardo unos momentos en darse cuenta de algo, Gray había dicho que iría a buscar a un sujeto que atacaba a las mujeres en la zona oeste, ese era el lugar en donde trabajaba Lucy al percatarse de esto salió corriendo del lugar para asegurarse de que nada malo le sucediera a ella, ya sabía muy bien que Gray era capaz de encontrarlo pero si el se encontraba con Lucy antes de que Gray diera con el podría matarla.

En otro lado el turno de Lucy estaba a punto de terminar todo parecía ser una típica noche normal en el trabajo de la rubia, en esta ocasión le había tocado estar en la barra sirviendo las bebidas de los clientes.

-Hola – hablo un hombre de aspecto un poco aterrador.

-Hola, gusta tomar algo – respondió Lucy con amabilidad.

-Claro, dame un poco de whisky – dijo él.

-En un momento se lo doy – dijo ella preparándolo.

-Pero sabes me gustaría más saber cómo te llamas – continuo él.

-Me llamo Lucy mucho gusto – dijo ella sonriéndole.

-¿Lucy? Que nombre tan bonito tienes y también eres muy atractiva – hablo el viéndola detenidamente.

-Gracias, pero no es para tanto aquí tiene señor – dijo Lucy entregándole el vaso.

-Erigor, mi nombre es Erigor mucho gusto Lucy – dijo el sujeto bebiendo lo que había pedido después simplemente pago – sabes quisiera que algún día salieras conmigo – pregunto él.

-Lo siento pero debo rechazar su invitación – contesto Lucy.

-Es una pena nos lo habríamos pasado bien – dicho se levanto del lugar y salió del lugar.

Así después de un rato mas el turno de Lucy por fin había terminado lo que significaba que ya podría irse de ese lugar tan desagradable para ella.

-Nos vemos Levi – dijo Lucy despidiéndose de su amiga.

-Hasta luego Lucy vete con cuidado recuerda que han atacado a varias mujeres que van solas – respondió su amiga.

-No te preocupes no me pasara – al decir esto ya estaba saliendo por la puerta trasera para irse.

Una vez que salió del lugar Lucy se dirigía hacia su casa pero ella sentía que alguien la estaba siguiendo pero al detenerse y no ver a nadie cerca simplemente se dispuso a continuar con su camino. Cuando alguien apareció enfrente de ella.

Hola Lucy – dijo un hombre que se acercaba a ella.

Hola señor Erigor – contesto Lucy un poco nerviosa.

Andar sola por aquí y a esta hora no es seguro y más cuando han estado atacando a mujeres por estos lugares – dijo el sujetándola fuertemente de la muñeca – se podría aparecer ese sujeto.

T... tu eres el que ha estado atacando mujeres – dijo Lucy asustada intentándose soltar de el.

Así es y ahora te toca a ti – dijo el lanzándola al interior de un callejón – ahora vamos a divertirnos un poco.

-¡Suéltame! – exclamo Lucy pero era inútil nadie la escuchaba.

En ese momento Erigor puso a Lucy contra la pared tomo, las manos de ella y las coloco arriba de su cabeza el empezaba a lamer el cuello de ella con salvajismo, con su otra mano libre el tocaba sus piernas que se encontraba descubiertas por el hecho de llevar falda, él se disponía a tocar la feminidad de Lucy cuando ella alcanzo a darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna haciendo que este la soltara ella se disponía a huir de ahí pero él la alcanzo a sujetar.

-Maldita ya verás – al decir esto la tiro al suelo colocándose encima de ella dándole una bofetada a Lucy para que no se moviera – se que lo estas deseando y además llevas falda me facilitas mas las cosas.

Erigor se disponía a bajarse los pantalones y así dar por terminado el asunto, ella no podía gritar ni hacer nada ante tal situación _**– ayuda, alguien, quien sea –**_ pensaba ella con lagrimas en los ojos, en el momento que ella solo esperaba lo inevitable escucho un golpe haciendo que Erigor callera al suelo, ya que había recibido una patada en la cara asiéndole caer de encima de Lucy, ella se sorprendió por ver a la persona que la había salvado era Natsu.

-¿Te encuentras bien Lucy? ¿te lastimo en algún lado? – pregunto Natsu sosteniendo a Lucy entre sus brazos, ella no podía responder nada ya que estaba llorando en el pecho del chico.

-Bastardo eso me dolio – hablo Erigor incorporándose – no debiste meterte conmigo ¡ahora te matare!

-Lucy, no te muevas en un momento te llevare a casa – le dijo el chico levantándose – el que no se debió a metido con alguien eres tú, como te atreves a lastimar a Lucy maldito, yo seré el que te mate a ti.

Así Erigor se abalanzo contra Natsu intentando apuñalarlo con un cuchillo, el solo se limitaba a esquivar los intentos de el por alcanzarlo pero al parecer él no era la gran cosa ya sin más esquivo un ataque y le dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo que el soltara el cuchillo después solo tuvo que golpearlo en la cara haciéndolo caer.

-No eres nada – dijo Natsu enfrente de el.

-¡Maldito! – el intento sacar un segundo cuchillo de su abrigo pero se vio estático cuando vio que el arma de Natsu le apuntaba.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes, esto termino – dijo Natsu apuntando a la cabeza.

-Maldición, creo que he perdido pero sabes ella tiene un cuerpo muy apetitoso pude sentirlo perfectamente – dijo el viendo a Lucy que se encontraba todavía arrodillada – si me hubieras dejado un tiempo más estoy seguro que lo habrías disfrutado preciosas.

-¡Cierra tu maldita boca bastardo! – grito el chico – Lucy, cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que yo te diga – ordeno el chico y la chica solo obedeció.

Natsu solo le dirigió una mirada de odio hacia la persona que estuvo a punto de violar a Lucy y sin pensarlo dos veces le disparo en la cabeza, al ver el cuerpo de el sujeto tirado ni siquiera sintió lastima de él.

-Lucy, ya puedes abrir los ojos ya todo termino – dijo el chico hincándose y tomándola de los hombros – ¿te encuentras bien?

-Gracias, Natsu no me imagino que hubiera pasado si tu no hubieras llegado – dijo ella abrazándole.

-No pienses en eso, vamos te llevare a casa – hablo mientras la ayuda a ponerse de pie _**– creo que tendré que disculparme con Gray por quitarle su objetivo –**_ pensó Natsu.

-¿Creí que me odiabas por lo que paso esta tarde? – le pregunto Lucy al chico.

-No, yo nunca dije que te odiaba, tu supusiste eso – respondió Natsu – tu me agradas mucho Lucy

Ella no se esperaba esa respuesta él había dicho que le agradaba, claro que tal vez el podría decir eso solo por el simple hecho sentirse mal por lo que paso ese día.

Una vez que regresaron a su casa ella le dijo a Natsu que se iría a su habitación el no replico nada el estaba de acuerdo que ella debería de descansar.

Una vez en su habitación se dispuso a darse un baño ya que ella se sentía sucia por él como la toco ese tipo y también le daría tiempo para pensar en lo que había pasado.

Natsu se encontraba en la sala pensando en cómo le diría a Gray que termino matando a su objetivo no sabía cómo decírselo, pero de repente el teléfono de él empezó a sonar dando a entender que tenía un mensaje lo abrió y fue mucha su sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que decía _**– vimos todo será mejor que vengas cuanto antes -**_ era un mensaje de Erza eso hizo que se pusiera todo nervioso.

-Lucy voy a salir tengo algo que hacer – dijo Natsu desde el otro lado de la puerta el se disponía a irse cuando la puerta de esta se abrió.

-¿Adónde vas? ¿vas a tardar mucho? ¿es algo peligroso? – pregunto ella tapada solamente con una toalla que cubría su cuerpo, el al ver eso solo se sonrojo y se volteo.

-Tengo que ver a unas personas, no sé si vaya a tardar mucho y puede que sea peligroso – contesto a todas sus preguntas aun estando sonrojado por ver a Lucy solo cubierta por una toalla.

-Solo ten cuidado quieres – dijo Lucy bajando la mirado a lo que el solo se limito a asentir.

Natsu se dirigía a casa de Erza ya que el sabia que cuando le mandaba hablar se reunían en su casa el estaba en un problema, por lo visto al ver esa escena ellos tendrían muchas preguntas y se darían cuenta de la verdad, una ves que llego al lugar el solamente toco la puerta y la abrió Erza que se mostraba un poco enojada.

-Entra, toma asiento – dijo ella señalando la sala en donde ya estaba Gray – bien que tienes que decir ahora.

-Que puedo explicarlo – dijo Natsu desviando la mirada.

-Pues es lo que queremos saber –dijo Gray.

-Bueno al decirme que esa persona se aparecía en la zona oeste me preocupe por mi amiga Lucy y… - mas fue interrumpido

-¡Tu amiga deja de mentirnos y di la verdad! Si no esto se termino – dijo Erza sacando una espada – así que comienza hablar.

Continuara…..

**Espero que les haya gustado aquí puse un poco mas de acción pero bueno, nos vemos hasta la próxima y espero no haberlos decepcionado **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno primero que nada a claro que los personajes no son mios son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Agradezco todos lo REVIEWS que me mandaron durante mi ausencia y discúlpenme por no haberlos contestado pero no tenia mucho tiempo y se me juntaron varias cosas.**

**Pero tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda.**

**Capitulo 4: Situaciones extremas, medias extremas**

-¿Entonces vas a decirnos la verdad por las buenas o aquí termina todo? – sentencio Erza dirigiendo su arma hacia el chico.

-Antes que nada ¿ya lo saben y quieren estar seguros o les digo todo? – respondió Natsu volteando la mirada hacia otro lado.

-Tenemos una idea es todo, pero sorpréndenos – respondió Gray.

-Esta bien les diré todo, lo que pasa… - así Natsu contó todo lo sucedido con Lucy de cómo la había conocido, el porque la había dejado con vida y el porque la salvo del sujeto que intento violarla.

La atmosfera se había vuelto pesada tras la historia que contó Natsu a sus compañeros ya que si ahora los tipos daban con Lucy el también estaría en peligro y por lo tanto era involucrarse mas en una situación muy arriesgada y nada sencilla de solucionar.

-Y bien ¿que piensas hacer? – hablo Erza cortando el silencio.

-Pero que dices solo hay que esperar que se calmen las cosas y ya – respondió el de forma sencilla.

-Eso no es tan fácil, esta vez no – dijo ella volteando a ver a su otro amigo – Gray dile.

-¿Decirme que? – volteando a verlos.

-Le pedimos a Juvia que investigara mas a fondo al sujeto que mataste, y nos a dado algo que es preocupante, ya que al parecer ese sujeto era un socio o algo por el estilo de los individuos que estamos buscando – decía Gray tratando de mantener la calma – y por lo que ya sabemos por experiencia propia ellos son muy peligrosos y toman venganza como sea.

-¡Eso quiere decir que yo… !- decía Natsu tomándose la cabeza de desesperación.

-Que has involucrado a una chica inocente en esto y sufrirá demasiado – dijo Erza – la hubieras matado en ese momento hubiera sido mejor, ahora esta en medio.

-¡No!, lo que paso aquella vez no volverá a pasar, ella no morirá por culpa mía, no lo permitiré – dijo levantándose del sillón.

-¡¿Adonde crees que vas? –le grito Erza – ¡si vas con ella, vas a hacer que los maten a los dos!.

-¡¿Y que quieres que haga? ¡¿Qué la deje a su suerte? – dijo Natsu gritando también.

-¡Eso lo hubieras pensado mejor antes de hacer lo que hiciste! – seguía reclamándole a el.

Eso fue mas que suficiente para hacer que Natsu se detuviera, era su culpa, de eso no había duda, al dejarla con vida la había involucrado en una situación mas peligrosa ya que ahora lo que le espera a ella era una vida de estar siendo perseguida y estar en constante peligro de muerte.

-Entonces ¿Qué hago? – dijo el.

-Tu no tienes que hacer nada, le pediremos a Juvia que nos ayude, y entre ella Gray y yo veremos si podemos buscar una solución – dijo Erza.

-Tranquilo si las cosas se ponen mal, entraremos en acción y así terminaremos con esto que llevamos años tratando de solucionar – le dijo Gray a su amigo.

-Recuerda que nosotros aceptamos ayudarte – dijo ella poniendo su mano en el hombro de Natsu – además se ve que te importa mucho ella, ¿o no? – le dijo ella sonriendo de forma diciendo, se te nota demasiado.

-claro que no me preocupo por ella, es solo que nadie debería pasar eso y hace un momento no querías que fuera – dijo el volteando a verla para reprochándole el comentario.

-Claro puedes seguir negándolo – dijo ella en tono de burla - solo quería que no fueras sintiéndote que tu solo debes enfrentar esto – le contesto a el.

-Gracias chicos – dijo Natsu – en verdad se los agradezco.

-Ahora ya te vas a poner cursi – dijo Gray burlándose.

-Solo no le digas nada de esto y nosotros te contactaremos por la mañana para decirte que haremos ¿de acuerdo? – dijo ella.

-Así que mientras tanto no hagas estupideces y solo espera – le dijo Gray.

Después de la platica que tuvo con Erza y Gray lo único que podía hacer el era esperar y ver que iban a hacer, el seguía sintiéndose culpable ya que ahora si no lograban solucionar esto, la vida de alguien inocente se destruiría y el no quería que ella estuviera metida en esto.

El seguía caminando por las calles y recuerdos del día que marco su vida volvían a su cabeza en ese instante, imágenes de cómo en una ciudad la gente sufria por esas personas y de cómo sus amigos salían heridos en el mejor de los casos, pero la imagen de cómo la persona que mas quiso alguna ves era asesinada por culpa de un descuido de el y no podía hacer nada, esa era sin lugar a duda la mas visible para el _**– no permitiré que pase de nuevo –**_ pensó Natsu.

Sin percatarse en el momento que ya casi llegaba a la casa que desde hace ya dos días compartía con Lucy, el tenia que ver la manera de cómo hacer para no preocuparla.

-Ya llegue Lu… - el podía darse cuenta que ella ya se había ido a dormir y no era para mas ya que eran casi las tres de la mañana, pero el pudo ver una pequeña nota en la cocina _**– como no llegabas te deje algo para que cenes. ATTE: Lucy y gracias de nuevo por haberme salvado –**_ el solo se limito a sentarse – esto es malo, esta chica esta haciendo que me hablande – dijo para si mientras veia el plato de comida mal hecho, el sabia que la cocina no era el fuerte de Lucy.

Después de haber terminado la cena que le dejo Lucy, el se fue al sillón a descansar un poco ya que ese día había tenido demasiados problemas y el estaba completamente exhausto y sin mas se quedo dormido, al cabo de un tiempo Lucy se dirigía a la cocina por un vaso de agua y se sorprendió al ver a Natsu dormido en el sillón, ella regreso a su habitación para traer un sabana para ponérsela al chico con el mayor cuidado para no despertarlo.

-¿Por qué estas despierta? – dijo Natsu.

-Lo siento no quise despertarte – dijo ella.

-No te preocupes, deberías irte a descasar – le dijo el.

-Y que me dices de ti obviamente tu estas mas cansado que yo – dijo ella jalándolo del brazo – ve a tu habitación.

-Esta bien ya me voy – contesto el – por cierto, ya te he dicho que no sabes cocinar, estaba quemado – dijo el burlándose de ella.

-¡Pues perdona!, que mis habilidades culinarias no sean lo que acostumbras – dijo ella enojada, cruzando los brazos y volteándose para no verlo.

-Pero, gracias – dijo el sonriéndole haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

-De… nada, pero si sigues molestándome con eso tu te encargaras siempre de la comida – dijo ella respondiéndole.

-Esta bien – dijo el pasando a lado de ella pero se dio la vuelta y miro a Lucy.

-¿Qué? – dijo ella al ver que el chico la miraba.

-Lucy, ¿no tienes frío con solo eso? – dijo el señalándola de arriba abajo.

El pregunto esto al darse cuenta lo que Lucy usaba como pijama ya que era una simple playera de tirantes y unos pequeños short de tela que dejaban ver, su muy bien formado y dotado cuerpo.

-Pero ¿Qué dices? Hacia donde miras, acaso planeas hacerme algo – dijo ella tapándose como si estuviera desnuda ya que estaba totalmente sonrojada.

-Solo bromeo, ya te dije que no te voy hacer nada – le respondido sonriéndole – buenas noches que descanse Lucy.

-Igualmente Natsu – respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente Natsu fue el primer en levantarse y fue directo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, ya que lo único que tenia que hacer era esperar que Erza se comunicara con el.

-Buenos días, ¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano? – pregunto ella sentándose en la mesa.

-Bueno ya que tu me dejaste la cena ayer y como no quiero comer algo quemado el día de hoy yo hare el desayuno – dijo el entregándole un plato con comida.

-¡Te dije que no te burlaras de mis habilidades en la cocina! – dijo ella enojada –pero gracias, y dime ¿vas a salir hoy? – pregunto Lucy olvidando un poco su enfado.

-No, hoy solo tengo que esperar una llamada es todo – dijo sirviendo el desayuno.

-Es algo importante supongo, gracias – continuo ella mientras el le pasaba el plato.

-La verdad si, pero dime ¿y tu que vas hacer hoy? – dijo cambiando el tema mientras se sentaba.

-Hoy me tomare el día libre – dijo ella – solo hablare para informarles.

Después de eso hubo un pequeño silencio, que fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono de Natsu lo vio y al darse cuenta que era Erza se levanto de la mesa y fue a otro lugar para contestar, con la finalidad que Lucy no escuchara nada.

-¿Qué sucede Erza, en que pensaron? – dijo el.

-Bueno ya pensamos en algo, pero necesitamos ir contigo – contesto ella.

-¿Dónde? ¿aquí? no creo que sea buena idea – dijo el estando en desacuerdo.

-¡Tu nunca tienes buenas ideas!, y además se acordó que también se le dirá a Lucy sobre la situación – explico ella.

-¿Qué? Pero si tu habías dicho que no le dijera nada – dijo el reprochando.

-¡Ya se lo que dije!, solo has que este ahí, llegaremos en 10 minutos, entendido – finalizo ella colgando el teléfono.

-Genial, esto se pone cada vez mejor – dijo para si mismo.

El regreso a la mesa al terminar la llamada que tubo con Erza el podía darse cuenta que ella quería preguntarle sobre la llamada, pero el le había dicho que nunca preguntara sobre su trabajo y en ese momento la puerta empezó a sonar.

-¿Qué raro? ¿yo no espero a nadie? – dijo ella levantándose para abrir pero Natsu la sujeto de la mano para detenerla.

-Yo abriré, podrías ir a tu habitación y no salgas hasta que yo te diga – le pidió, ella solo asintió y se fue a su habitación.

Así el fue directo a la puerta y sin preguntar quien era abrió la puerta, ya que sabia muy bien de quienes se trataba, así las dos personas entraron a la casa.

-Bonita casa – dijo Erza – pero vayamos al grano.

-¿En donde esta tu amiga Lucy? – pregunto Gray al no verla.

-Esta en su habitación, le dije que no saliera hasta que la llamara – respondió el.

-Al hacer eso supongo que tienes que decirnos algo primero, ¿no es así? – dijo Erza sentándose en la sala.

-Correcto, y es que no quiero que mencionen nada de ese día – expreso Natsu.

-Creo que no estas en posición de decirnos eso, pero de acuerdo – dijo ella.

-De todas formas, no íbamos a hacerlo a menos que fuera necesario – dijo Gray.

-Bien, entonces porque me dicen a mi el plan y luego se lo diremos a ella- dijo Natsu.

-No creo que se conveniente – dijo ella – además, ella ya esta aquí ¡¿no es así Lucy? – grito ella para que Lucy saliera de su escondite.

-Perdonen, no fue mi intención espiarlos, perdón Natsu – dijo ella viéndolo.

-Bien como ya están todos aquí este es el plan, Lucy tu también debes oírlo esto también te concierne – expreso Erza – el plan es simple, tu y Natsu deben irse de aquí por un tiempo, por cuestiones de seguridad.

-¿Qué? ¿pero porque yo? – dijo Lucy.

-Buena pregunta y la razón también es simple veras… - ella le explico todo, desde que sabían porque estaban viviendo juntos, hasta a lo que ahora estaba expuesta y si se quedaba aquí corría el peligro de no estar viva por mucho tiempo, ya que le dijeron que ya se habían topado con ellos en el pasado y apenas y lograron escapar de ellos, claro ocultando bien los hechos del pasado de los tres al máximo – esa es la situación espero que entiendas – Lucy solo asintió.

-Lo hacemos para intentar salvarte a ti y a nuestro torpe amigo – comento Gray.

-Bien entiendo eso pero ustedes ¿Qué harán? – pregunto Natsu.

-Iremos a investigar mas de la situación y no dudaremos en enfrentarlos, si se da la oportunidad – dijo Erza decidida.

-¡Entonces yo también debo ir!, así tendremos mas posibilidades – dijo el levantándose del sillón.

-¡No! tu te quedas con ella – dijo ella señalándolo.

-No puedes dejarla sola, si eso pasa no lo lograra, ellos ya han empezó a moverse y tarde o temprano la descubrirán – dijo Gray.

-Bien y ¿adonde debemos ir? – pregunto Natsu.

-No importa a donde, solo no vuelvas hasta que te digamos lo contrario – expreso Erza.

-Dis…culpen – dijo Lucy levantando la mano haciendo que todos voltearan a verla – yo creo saber a donde podemos ir y no tendremos problemas.

-¿Enserio? y ¿Dónde? – pregunto Erza.

-Es una pequeña cabaña que esta en el pueblo de Clover, no creo que haya problema ¿o si? – pregunto Lucy a los demás.

-Nada de eso, es perfecto ¿verdad Erza? – dijo Gray volteando a ver a Erza.

-Ninguno, entonces esta decidido se irán a ese lugar y nosotros te mantendremos informado y si pasa algo te enteraras de inmediato – finalizo Erza.

Después de definir los últimos detalles de la situación, Erza y Gray tuvieron que irse para dejar que pudieran empacar y estar listos en salir en unas tres horas como máximo.

Una vez terminando de empacar tuvieron que irse de ahí, en el camino ellos se veían muy preocupados en especial Lucy que no podía creer que esta vez estaba en peligro mortal y lo peor de todo tenia que irse por un tiempo, para así poder tener una posibilidad de sobrevivir y eso sus posibilidades eran pocas.

Llegaron a la estación del tren ya que era la única forma de llegar hasta ese pequeño pueblo llamado Clover, el viaje duro un par de horas, pero ya al final habían llegado sin incidentes mayores.

-No puedo creer, que te marearas en el tren – dijo ella burlándose.

-No digas nada, solo que no me gusta viajar en transportes cerrados – dijo intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Oh ya entiendo por que usas una moto – dijo ella.

-Solo indica el camino y ya quieres – dijo el empezando a caminar.

-De acuerdo sígueme – dijo ella poniéndose enfrente de el.

Ella guiaba al chico por el pequeño pueblo, el podía notar que no era muy grande y eso era algo bueno, ya que podía recordar fácilmente a las personas del lugar para descartar así a algún sospechoso.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que ella se paro en una pequeña cabaña que a simple vista podía verse que llevaba mucho tiempo sin ser habitada, pero se veía acogedora ya que en esos momentos no podian darse el lujo de quejarse.

-Se ve… linda – dijo el chico de repente.

-Deja tu hipocresía y entremos de una vez – dijo la chica viendolo con ojos de reclamo.

El aspecto por dentro era muy diferente al de afuera, ya que afuera se veía vieja pero adentro era diferente, estaba sucio y lleno de polvo eso era evidente pero se veía muy bien.

-Supongo, que lo primero que hay que hacer es limpiar y mucho – dijo el chico viendo alrededor.

-Si, seria lo mas conveniente, entonces empecemos – dijo ella y el solo asintió.

En otra parte en una pequeña bodega abandonada, que se encontraba a las afueras de Magnolia se escuchaban disparos por montón.

-¡Te dije Erza esta era la parte en la que éramos sigilosos! – dijo Gray cubriéndose de la balas - ¡si hubieras seguido el plan no estaríamos bajo esta lluvia de balas!

¡Flash back!

Los tres se encontraban afuera de la bodega observando y viendo como podrían entrar ya que el primer obstáculo eran cuatro guardias que cuidaban la entrada.

-Estos guardias creo que no serán problema o ¿tu que crees Erza – dijo Gray volteando a donde debería de estar ella pero ya no estaba.

-Gray-sama, Erza-san se dirige a enfrentar a los guardias ella sola – dijo Juvia señalando a Erza que se dirigía hacia ellos.

Erza arrojo una piedra hacia un lado, provocando que ellos dirigieran sus miradas hacia ese lado y así atacarlos desde el otro lado, no fue tan difícil pues con su espada cortaba las armas de sus oponentes y con la empuñadura de la misma los golpeaba para dejarlos inconscientes, una vez eliminado ese impedimento explico el plan.

-Bien el plan será entrar y sacar toda información posible de ellos – dijo Erza.

-Pero, Erza-san ellos son demasiados y nosotros tres, es mucha desventaja – dijo Juvia.

-Ella tiene razón hay que ser muy sigilosos y entrar por sorpresa – dijo Gray.

-Bien, nuevo plan entraremos con un ¡Boom! – dijo ella dejando a los otros dos confundidos, pero ambos se sorprendieron por lo que ella estaba apunto de hacer.

Solo se escucho una tremenda explosión ocasionada porque Erza había volado la puerta con explosivos y no uno pequeño si no una enorme cantidad de explosivos plásticos.

-Cof…cof, no puedo creer que todavía cargaras esas cosas contigo – dijo Gray intentando ver hacia adentro pero era imposible por la gran cantidad de polvo.

-¡Escúchenme bien idiotas! – grito Erza demasiado fuerte para que la escucharan todos - ¡si se rinden y tiran sus armas no habrá heridos ni bajas!

-Oh, demonios adiós al factor sorpresa – dijo Gray.

-¡Me temo que la que debería rendirse eres tu preciosa! – dijo uno apuntando su arma hacia donde estaban ellos y los demás lo siguieron –adiós, idiotas – termino diciendo para después empezar una balacera.

-¡Cúbranse todos! - grito Erza.

¡Fin del flash back!

-¡Cállate, estoy tratando de pensar! – grito Erza.

-Pues hazlo rápido – dijo Gray mientras respondía el fuego - ¡Juvia no te expongas demasiado! ¡¿de acuerdo?

-¡No se preocupe por mi Gray-sama, Juvia estará bien! – contesto Juvia al mismo tiempo que también disparaba.

_**-Esto no es bueno y no creo que mejore**_ – pensó Erza.

-¡Seria genial que nos dijeras un plan, no creo que resistamos mucho tiempo así! – dijo Gray al momento que recargaba su arma.

-¡Bien, Gray tratare de reducir su visibilidad con bombas de humo, mientras tanto tu y Juvia dispararan sin parar para que los hagan retroceder y yo pueda acercarme al candelabro que se encuentra casi arriba de ellos ahí arrojare un explosivo que hará colapsar el techo encima de ellos ¿de acuerdo Juvia, Gray? – termino de explicar el plan.

-¡Bien, pero no te expongas demasiado ¿de acuerdo?, solo sera una oportunidad! – le dijo Gray a Erza ella asintió y arrojo las bombas de humo - ¡ahora Juvia! – Grito mientras empezaban a disparar sin descanso.

En ese pequeño lapso de tiempo Erza tenia que hacerlo rápido ya que un error seria fatal no solo para ella sino también para sus compañeros, ella corría lo mas rápido que sus piernas le daban, al llegar al punto mas cecano arrojo dos bombas en el candelabro haciendo que se quedaran ahí, ella se fue a refugiarse en un lugar seguro esperando que los explosivos hicieran lo suyo.

Los explosivos detonaron haciendo que, como lo había planeado Erza el techo colapsara encima de ellos, lastimando a la gran mayoria y con un pequeño numeros de bajas, los que se encontraban heridos no podian ya hacer gran cosa, el plan había sido un éxito.

-Muy bien, ahora nos dirán lo que queremos saber – dijo Gray sosteniendo a uno por la camisa.

-Gray no lo vayas a matar, es el único que queda conciente y no quiero esperar hasta que otro se despierte – dijo Erza atrás de el.

-Yo… no se nada – decía el sujeto que amenazaba Gray.

-Todavía no te pregunto nada y ya me estas mintiendo – dijo Gray poniéndole el arma en la cabeza – dinos, sabemos que ustedes están buscando al testigo que vio quien mato a Klinsmann, di el porque y quien lo quiere encontrar.

-No lo se, enserio – decía el hombre.

-Gray-sama, no vaya a matarlo, los muertos no hablan – dijo Juvia.

-Pues parece que los vivos tampoco, así que voy a matarlo y despertare a otro para que me diga – dijo Gray mientras ponía mas cerca el arma en la cabeza del sujeto.

-Es…pera – dijo el hombre – no se quien, pero dicen que lo buscan para encontrar al responsable y acabarlo ya que mato a uno de los socios mas importantes de su organización.

-Y ¿ya dieron con el testigo? – pregunto Erza desde atrás.

-Solo que saben que es una chica, pero no si ya la encontraron – respondió el hombre – pero dicen que ya hay alguien que sabe quien es la chica pero no se de quien se trata eso es todo lo que se ¡lo juro!

-Vámonos es todo lo que queríamos saber – decía Erza marchándose.

-Bien – dijo Gray arrojando al tipo al suelo – Juvia vámonos.

-Si, Gray-sama – dijo ella siguiéndolos.

-¿Qué opinas? –pregunto Gray a Erza.

-Es obvio, que se trata de alguno de ellos pero ¿quien será? – dijo Erza – solo espero que no los encuentre todavía.

-De todas formas Natsu ya debe de estar lejos de aquí y no creo que lo maten tan fácil – respondió Gray.

-Juvia cree que seria mejor estar alerta en todo momento, ya que si se enteraron de ellos dos lo mas probable es que sepan que nosotros somos sus compañeros e irán tras nosotros también – dijo la chica hacia los dos.

-Ella tiene razon Gray, ahora podriamos ser blancos – dijo Erza – sere mejor que cuidemos nuestras espaldas.

-¿Le contaras esto a Natsu? – pregunto Gray.

-No es conveniente. Si se lo decimos solo tendrá mas problemas – respondió Erza – solo esperemos que no lo encuentren.

Después de un buen rato de estar limpiando la casa Natsu y Lucy por fin habían terminado, tenían que hacerlo ya que no sabían cuanto tiempo tendrían que estar ahí.

-Bien creo que tomare un baño – dijo Lucy mientras se estiraba.

-Esta bien mientras yo hare algo para que comamos – dijo el.

-Bien, entonces iré primero – dijo ella mientras se dirija al baño.

Lucy se metió de inmediato al baño ya que ella odiaba estar sucia, abrió la llave de la regadera, mientras esperaba que el agua tomara una temperatura adecuada ella empezó a desvestirse, una vez que termino su baño se envolvió el cuerpo con una toalla y salio de ahí.

-¡Natsu el baño ya esta libre puedes usarlo! – grito ella desde su habitación.

-¡De acuerdo! – respondió el chico.

Una vez en su habitación Lucy se disponía a ponerse su acostumbrada ropa para dormir, pero se miro frente al espejo al darse cuenta que con eso ensañaba demasiado _**– creo que con esto enseño mas de la cuenta –**_ pensó la rubia, ella nunca se había preocupado por eso pero desde el comentario de Natsu no podía negar que tenia razón, así que se puso una playera menos exhibicionista.

Ella se dirigió a la cocina para esperar a Natsu y así poder comer, ya que el había preparado la cena no podía empezar sin el, después de esperar un par de minutos el chico llego y se sentó mientras Lucy servia la cena.

-Por cierto ¿este lugar es tuyo? – pregunto el chico mientras comía.

-Era de mi madre – dijo ella.

-¿Era? Entonces eso quiere decir que ella… - dijo el chico sin saber como terminar la oración.

-¿Falleció?, si cuando yo era niña –decía ella con un notorio sentimiento de tristeza.

-Lo siento, no debí preguntar eso – dijo el volteando hacia otro lado.

-No te preocupes no lo sabias – dijo ella.

-Bueno cambiando de tema, no debes salir de aquí sin mi ¿entendido? – dijo el.

-Si, ya lo se – dijo ella sin muchos ánimos.

-De verdad lo siento creo que te estoy causando muchos problemas, pero en cuanto termine esto volverás a tu vida normal y solo pretende que esto nunca paso – dijo el tratando de darle esperanza.

-Si, pero que será de ti y tus amigos ¿a donde irán después de esto? – pregunto la chica.

-Lucy, ya sabes que debes preguntar eso – dijo el.

-Lo siento – respondió ella – sabes. Aquí era mi lugar favorito cuando era niña, siempre venia con mama y siempre era divertido pero desde que murió ya no vengo aquí.

Un profundo silencio se apodero del lugar haciendo que el momento fuera muy incomodo para ambos, así que Natsu decidió romperlo.

-Deberías de seguir viniendo a este lugar, si fue importante para ti y tu madre deberías de hacerlo – hablo el.

-Pero solo hace que me sienta mal incluso ahora – dijo ella bajando la vista.

-Tu tuviste suerte de tener madre así que deberías de apreciar cada momento que viviste con ella – comento Natsu.

-Si creo que tienes razón – dijo ella sonriéndole – y dime algo Natsu ¿nunca has pensando en tener familia?

-Creo que eso es algo muy difícil para alguien como yo, no te parece – dijo el de modo irónico.

-Pues tal vez, pero todos pueden tener una – dijo ella.

-Pues lo pensare y serás la primera en saberlo – dijo el.

La cena termino sin mas momentos incómodos y ambos se disponían a irse a dormir para poder seguir con esto.

-Buenas noches Natsu - le hablo Lucy.

-Igual y me alegra que ya andes mas tapada – le expreso en tono de burla.

-¿Por qué? ¿acaso te era difícil dejarme de ver? – contesto siguiéndole el juego.

-No te exaltes tanto, todavía que me preocupo por tu salud, además tu no necesitas andar enseñando mucho para que sepan que eres una gran persona – contesto animándola.

-¿En serio lo crees? – contesto completamente sonrojada.

-Si, pero tus momentos de ira sin control arruinan eso – dijo el riéndose rumbo a su cuarto.

-¡Idiota! – le grito con una sonrisa, era la primera vez que sonreía desde que se entero de su situación.

El se encontraba ya en su habitación sentado en la orilla de la cama pensando en lo que acababa de hacer y en lo que le había dicho desde la cena, el no era el tipo de persona que expresaba sus sentimientos y mucho menos daba consejos para ayudar a las personas, si alguien que lo conociera bien lo viera ahora no lo reconocería _**– ya lo había dicho pero ella esta haciendo que me ablande –**_ dijo para si mismo, el solo esperaba que todo saliera con el menor problema posible pero eso era prácticamente imposible, pero al final el recordó la pregunta que Lucy le hizo _**– ¿no has pensado en tener familia? -.**_

-¿Familia eh? creo que me sentiría feliz si logramos sobrevivir todos a esto y dejar esta vida atrás – comento Natsu mientra se recostaba en su cama para dormir

Continuara…..

**Hasta aquí este capitulo no se si quedo bien pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió y aquí también puse mas acción, yo se que habrá muchos que me odien por poner muchas insinuaciones del pasado de ellos y al final no poner nada concreto pero para eso necesito un capitulo entero y yo creo que tardara unos dos capítulos mas.**

**También espero no haber decepcionado a los que esperaron la continuación y solo pido que dejen REVIEWS ya sean criticas o lo que sea todo es bien recibido, así podré seguir mejorando y ver si les gusta y continuo la historia o la dejo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno primero que nada a claro que los personajes no son míos son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

Ahora una disculpa enorme se que me tarde demasiado en actualizar pero n fue mi culpa la pagina no habría mi cuenta y no podía subir nada ya tenia mas de 3 meses intentando pero nada.

**Pero ya esta aquí el capitulo y si no vuelve a pasar lo mismo actualizare mas rápido y también agradezco todos los REVIEWS que me mandaron realmente lo aprecio, sin mas les dejo el capitulo.**

Capitulo 5: Problemas

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Natsu y Lucy empezaron a vivir en ese pequeño pueblo ese día Natsu se levanto mas temprano de lo habitual ya que estar en ese lugar se podía sentir la calma y eso para él era demasiado raro, y por otro lado se podía dar el lujo de relajarse un poco.

El sabia que la situación era mala pero no por eso tendría que estar todo el tiempo angustiado ya que si él expresaba eso Lucy lo notaria de inmediato y solo haría que se preocupara.

-Buenos días – hablo Lucy entrando a la sala donde estaba Natsu.

-Buen día – respondió él sin muchos ánimos.

-No entiendo porque sigues teniendo esa cara – expreso ella al verlo sin ánimos – ellos te dijeron que te avisarían si pasaba algo ¿o no?

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, no eres tú o tus amigos los que se arriesgan – respondió él pasando al lado de ella pero ella logro tomar su brazo para detenerlo.

-Lo sé, pero no por eso tienes que estar así – respondió ella en tono bajo haciendo que el muchacho se detuviera.

El solo se quedo inmóvil y sin decir nada, el sabia que esto era demasiado fuerte para ella, pero debía admitir que Lucy tenia razón no podía seguir así, si lo que quería es que todo se arreglara no podía mantener una actitud pesimista pero ser totalmente optimista tampoco era una buena opción.

-Lucy quiero que entiendas que es posible que esto no termine bien – dijo él haciendo que la chica soltara su brazo.

-Estoy muy conciente de ello, pero ya veras que todo saldrá bien – dijo ella mirándolo para que se sintiera mejor.

-¡No Lucy¡ no puedes asegurar eso, esto es mas complicado, ¡podemos morir en cualquier momento! ¡entiéndelo!

-¡Lo entiendo pero no tiene nada de malo pensar de forma positiva! – dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

El no supo que decir en ese momento lo único que se le ocurrió fue salir de ese lugar ya que no quería seguir con esa conversación.

-Saldré por un momento regresare en una hora – cambio el tema para no continuar mas con esa discusión así que simplemente salió por la puerta.

.

Ella seguía con los ojos húmedos por sus lagrimas pero no podía hacer nada para ayudar, ella se sentía completamente impotente ya que el tenia razón solo eran ellos los únicos que se arriesgaban.

Natsu vagaba por el pequeño pueblo sin un rumbo fijo el solamente pensaba en como haría para que esto no se complicara mas, sin duda alguna eso era demasiado difícil ya que encontrar el testigo de una cosa así era un trabajo muy bien pagado, así que por lo tanto mucha gente estaría tras la cabeza de ellos.

Después de un rato, el tiempo que había dicho había terminado así que ya estaba de regreso en la cabaña donde por el momento vivían dada su situación, él al momento de entrar pudo darse cuenta que Lucy estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno de ese día.

-Oye Lucy – le llamo a la chica - ¿te encuentras bien?

-Creo que soy yo la que te debe hacer esa pregunta – dijo al momento que volteaba a verlo – sé que esto te preocupa mucho son tus amigos y talvez sean algo mas que eso, pero tienes que confiar en ellos.

-Yo confió mucho en ellos, pero no puedes asegurar que siempre salgan con vida – dijo mientras tomaba asiento en la cocina.

-Entonces no tienes que preocuparte veras que todo saldrá bien al final – termino de decir sonriéndole al tiempo que le extendía un plato con comida.

-Creo que tomare tu consejo – respondió él.

-Bien terminado eso ¿qué haremos el día de hoy? – pregunto la chica ya un poco más animada.

-Nada – dijo el sencillamente.

-Ehh... ¿pero porque? – volvió a preguntar.

-Ya te he dicho que es peligroso salir – dijo él comiendo – además dudo que en este pequeño lugar haya algo que hacer.

-Entonces si encuentro algo que hacer ¿podríamos hacerlo? – dijo la chica con ilusión.

-Mmm... talvez – respondió con simpleza.

-Entonces no te vayas a arrepentir Natsu – le dijo señalándolo.

-No lo haré – dijo él _**–no sé porque pero esto no me gusta nada para donde va –**_ pensó el chico.

En otro lado Erza y los demás seguían haciendo destrozos en los barrios bajos tratando de conseguir información sobre quien era el que había averiguado la identidad del testigo.

-Nada, con esto ya van 9 pandillas con las que hablamos pero nada – dijo Erza molesta.

-¿Hablamos? – dijo Gray sarcásticamente - pero Erza si esto siempre termina en una balacera horrible ¡te has cargado a la mayoría antes de que nos dijeran algo!

-No es cierto las primeras 4 no fueron balaceras tan malas – dijo ella en su defensa.

-Si tienes razón y eso fue ¡por los bombas que te empeñas en cargar! – dijo él haciendo que la pelirroja recordara las explosiones que arrasaban con casi todos- esas cosas se cargan a mucho y nos dejan a pocos a quien preguntar.

-Es cierto Erza-san, no muchos quedan conciente después de esas entradas – interfirió Juvia.

-Bueno tratare de dejar a mas sujetos concientes la próxima vez – dijo ella –pero de todas formas tenemos que averiguar quien es el que ya sabe.

-Bueno eso es verdad, pero nadie sabe nada – dijo Gray llevándose una mano a su barbilla.

-O talvez nadie les permita hablar de el – dijo Juvia.

-Eso es probable, pero si ese es el caso solo lo hace mas complicado – expreso Erza mientras pensaba en la situación – bueno creo que mejor volvemos por hoy ya ha sido suficiente.

Sin mas los tres se dispusieron a irse al bar donde siempre iban para ir por algún trabajo, ya en el lugar los tres se sentaron en la barra del lugar para pensar un poco en que harían ahora.

-Vaya, vaya pero mira nada mas a quienes tenemos aquí si es el Erza y sus amigos – dijo alguien atrás de ellos.

-¿Qué quieres Ikaruga? – respondió Erza.

-Vaya siempre tan agresiva ¿verdad? – dijo ella en tono de burla.

-Te dije que ¿qué quieres? – dijo Erza molesta por su presencia.

-Nada en especial solo viene a verte, pero parece que alguien falta ¿no? – dijo ella al momento que volteaba a todos lados buscando a alguien – ahh ya se quien falta, falta tu amigo Natsu ¿no es así?

-Si ya notaste que no esta entonces porque no te largas de aquí – le dijo ya desesperada que estuviera ahí.

-Bueno solo espero que este bien tu amigo, espero que los rumores sobre el no sean ciertos – dijo ella lo ultimo al oído de Erza.

-¿Qué rumores? – pregunto Erza, pero al no recibir repuesta inmediata se levanto de golpe - ¡contesta!

-¡Erza! contrólate – dijo Gray mientras la sujetaba.

-Bueno si tanto quieres saber te lo diré – hablo Ikaruga – bueno se ha sabido que tu pequeño amigo esta viviendo con una chica todos al principio pensamos que se trataba de su novia o algo así, pero se dice por ahí que es un testigo de uno de sus trabajos – explico ella captando la atención de los tres – pero lo mas raro parece ser que se dice que esa persona es un testigo muy valioso y si se comprueba que eso es verdad va a tener a varias personas que van a ir por ellos – finalizo para ver la cara de Erza.

-Pero tú lo has dicho son solo rumores nada mas – dijo Gray.

-Es cierto pero si se confirma que es un testigo y más si es el testigo que unas personas están buscando como locos, yo seré una de las personas que irán tras ellos ya que ustedes saben que un trabajo como ese se paga muy bien – dijo la mujer mientras se retiraba de ahí – nos vemos Erza.

-¿Crees que ella sea la persona que sepa de Lucy? – pregunto Gray a Erza.

-No creo, si fuera ese el caso ya estaría tras ellos – hablo Erza – pero de todas formas hay que estar mas atentos de ahora en adelante.

La noche ya había llegado en el pequeño pueblo de Clover, Natsu le había dicho a Lucy que si encontraba algo que hacer podrían salir pero el nunca se imagino que irían a algo como eso.

-Vamos Natsu no seas tan amargado y vamos – dijo Lucy mientras lo jalaba para que avanzara más rápido – tú lo prometiste.

-Si, ya sé – se quejaba el chico a cada paso que deba – maldición uno cree que va a ser malo pero nunca sé esta bien preparado – dijo él dando un suspiro de resignación.

-Vamos será divertido después de todo es un festival ya veras que encontraremos algo que te guste – dijo ella sonriéndole.

-Lo dudo – respondió el aun quejándose.

Lucy se había enterado por una persona del pueblo que aun recordaba cuando visitaba ese lugar de pequeña, que habría un festival ahí y como no tenían muchas cosas que hacer mas que estar encerrados todo el día pues a ella le pareció una buena ideas y después de una larga negociación con Natsu acepto en que irían pero solo por un momento.

-Ya llegamos – dijo ella totalmente feliz - ¿no crees que será divertido?

-Si, no puedo aguantar las ganas de lo emocionado que estoy – dijo sarcásticamente mientras volteaba su mirada.

-Ya deja de quejarte, vamos a divertirnos un poco – lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo para que entrase.

Una vez dentro del festival ellos se la pasaron paseando y viendo las cosas que ahí habían, aunque la que hacia mas esta actividad era Lucy y Natsu solo se limitaba a acompañarla solo por darle gusto a ella, el no estaba muy a gusto en ese lugar ya que a el no le gustaba estar con demasiada gente.

Después de un rato de estar viendo todo lo que les ofrecía el pequeño festival, Lucy tomo asiento en una pequeña banca para descansar un poco y Natsu le siguió sentándose a su lado.

-Eso fue divertido ¿no crees? – dijo ella mientras comía un algodón que había comprado.

-Yo diría que fue relajante – contesto él mirando hacia el cielo.

-Vez al final te divertiste – le hablo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro - ¿o no?

-Voy por algo de beber – dijo él levantándose de ahí para no tener que admitir que era cierto.

-Jaja, tramposo te vas para no contestar – le dijo ella riéndose de el – ¿podrías traerme algo a mí también?

-Bien, lo haré – dijo de mala gana mientras se alejaba de ella un poco.

Mientras veía como el se alejaba, Lucy empezó a pensar que el no era una mala persona si no que solamente tenia algo que lo atormentaba o al menos eso era lo que ella quería pensar.

-Hola Lucy ¿cómo té la estas pasando? – pregunto una señora llamando la atención de la chica.

-Hola señora Marie – saludo la chica – bien hacia mucho que no venia por aquí.

-Que bueno que te la pases bien por cierto Lucy ¿quién es el chico que te acompaña? – pregunto la mujer.

-El es Natsu es ... – pero no sabia como terminar su frase.

-¿Acaso es tu novio? – dijo ella en tono de burla.

-¡¿Que? ¡no! – respondió Lucy totalmente sonrojada.

.-Vamos no tiene nada de malo si hasta los he visto que viven en la misma casa – dijo ella haciendo que Lucy se sonrojara más.

-Si, p..ero no somos novios – respondió ella con dificultad.

-Bueno si tú lo dices te voy a creer Lucy, bueno sigan divirtiéndose – dijo la mujer mientras se retiraba – y surte con tu novio – se lo dijo riéndose de ella.

-Ahh pero si no es mi novio – dijo Lucy soltando un suspiro.

-Entonces si no es tu novio ¿porque no vienes con nosotros preciosa? – le dijeron dos sujetos atrás de ella.

-No gracias el chico con el que vengo de seguro no le agradara que esto con ustedes – les dijo mientras intentaba marcharse.

-Escucha tu vas a venir con nosotros y ya – le dijo mientras le tomaba el brazo con fuerza.

-¡Suéltame! – le dijo mientras le abofeteaba.

-¡Maldita! Ya veras – levanto el brazo y Lucy por instinto solo cerro los ojos esperando el golpe pero este nunca llego.

-Oigan, porque no sacan sus traseros de aquí antes de que alguien salga herido – dijo Natsu mientras sostenía la mano del que iba a golpear a Lucy – así que suéltala idiota.

-Vaya, vaya si tu no eres nada de ella porque no simplemente te vas y ya – dijo el otro por atrás mientras tomaba a Natsu de los hombros.

-Eso a ustedes no les importa solo váyanse de aquí – eso lo dijo con una cara que asustaría a cualquiera.

-Bien tu ganas niño – dijeron ambos mientras se alejaban de ahí.

-Vamos Lucy regresemos- hablo Natsu mientras empezaba a avanzar y la chica solamente se limito a seguirle.

En el viaje de regreso ella pensaba en como el siempre la ayudaba no era que le disgustara pero ella quería saber el ¿por qué? Ya que el no tenia por que protegerla a cada rato o preocuparse por ella pero se sentía muy bien al estar junto a el.

Mientras Natsu también pensaba en como desde que conoció a Lucy su actitud había cambiado ya no era tan solitario e incluso había empezado a disfrutar de la compañía de Lucy.

El camino se había vuelto tenso nadie decía nada así que por lo tanto la atmósfera se había vuelto pesada, pero en ese momento Natsu noto que Lucy empezaba a temblar y no era para menos si solo llevaba una playera de color rojo y su habitual minifalda.

-Toma- le dijo Natsu dándole su chamarra – te he dicho que te pongas mas ropa.

-Gracias – agradeció la chica mientras se sonrojaba – Natsu ¿por qué? – dijo la chica mientras se detenía.

-¿Por qué? ¿qué? – dijo el chico mostrando confusión.

-¿Por qué te preocupas mucho por mi? – hablo mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-No lo se – le dijo él pasando a lado de ella.

Ella solo se quedo ahí, ella se esperaba una respuesta mejor que esa pero no fue lo que recibió solo pudo sentirse estúpida por tener pensamientos acerca de algo que no era posible.

-Creo que simplemente es por que me agradas – finalizo mientras empezaba a caminar de nuevo – vas a quedarte ahí o vas a venir.

-Ya voy – respondió ella feliz por la respuesta dada al final.

El camino se volvió menos tenso después de esa pequeña platica y por fin llegaron al lugar donde Vivian por el momento, pero al llegar al lugar había una persona esperándolos y Natsu la reconoció de inmediato.

-Hola Natsu – dijo el hombre con un abrigo café.

-Natsu ¿quién es él? ¿acaso es amigo tuyo? – pregunto Lucy

-No es mi amigo Lucy –le respondió - ¡¿qué haces aquí Aria?

-Vamos Natsu ¿en serio no te das una idea? – respondió el hombre que se encontraba enfrente de ellos.

-Pues no creo que hayas venido a saludar ¿verdad? – expreso Natsu con sarcasmo – de todas formas nunca nos llevamos muy bien.

-Tienes razón nunca nos llevamos bien – respondió el Aria – pero la verdad vengo por la chica ¿me la entregaras?

-Que pregunta tan más estúpida, claro que no – expreso Natsu poniendo a Lucy atrás de el.

-Es una pena, entonces tendrás que morir – hablo Aria – pero de todas formas te iba a matar así que prepárate.

-No te preocupes por mí, he vencido a tipos mejores que tu – dijo señalándolo – así que comencemos.

Continuara...

Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo espero que les haya gustado también espero que me dejen REVIEWS para poder seguir mejorando todo es bien recibido eso me servirá para no defraudar a nadie en especial los que esperaron la continuación.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno primero que nada a claro que los personajes no son míos son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Pero ya esta aquí el capitulo y agradezco todos los REVIEWS que me mandaron realmente lo aprecio, sin mas les dejo el capitulo.**

Capitulo 6: Movimiento

-Esta es tu ultima oportunidad, entrégame a la chica y puede que salgas vivo de aquí – hablo Aria.

-Para el que es su ultima oportunidad es para ti, abandona y lárgate antes de que te mate – respondió Natsu.

El ambiente era demasiado tenso, ambos estaban dispuestos a acabar con el otro en cualquier momento, esta situación era la que mas preocupaba a Natsu, el sabia que si ese sujeto supo de ella entonces a partir de ahora mas personas vendrían por ellos haciendo mas complicada la situación.

-Sabes como un ultimo favor quiero que escojas el lugar donde te matare – dijo Aria sonriendo.

-Algún lugar desierto donde no molestemos a nadie, parece ser que tu grito de muerte va a ser muy fuerte – respondió el – pero quiero que dejes ir a la chica ella no tiene porque ver esto.

-De acuerdo, después de todo puedo regresar por ella mas tarde – hablo aceptando la petición – pero será mejor que no intentes escapar niña o te ira muy mal – finalizo señalando a Lucy.

-Lucy escúchame, quiero que regreses a la cabaña y me esperes ahí ¿entendiste? – explico Natsu – si no regreso en 3 horas supón lo peor y huye de aquí de acuerdo.

-Pero.. – intento hablar ella pero Natsu le tapo la boca con la mano.

-Solo has lo que te digo ¿de acuerdo? – ella solo se limito a asentir – no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, el no me ganara – termino de decir al tiempo que le sonreía.

Así ambos se marchaban del lugar dejando a Lucy ahí, todavía tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando e intentaba imaginarse que es lo que pasaría con Natsu _**– ten cuidado –**_ fue todo lo que pudo pensar ella.

Ya en un lugar alejado de donde estaban anteriormente, ambos se preparaban para empezar y ponerle fin al asunto ya que ninguno de los dos queria que este encuentro se extendiera demasiado.

-Lamento la demora – dijo al momento que se ponia enfrente de el – tengo una pregunta que hacerte, nadie sabe de donde salieron tu, Erza o Gray pero lo que mas nos sorprende a todos es que los tres tengan ese talento para pelear, ese dominio de armas y sobre todo ese instinto asesino, ¿Quién demonios eres? – finalizo de decir mientras apretaba sus manos con fuerza.

-Para responder esa pregunta, hay algo que deseo saber – respondió mientras se ponía de pie del lugar donde estaba sentado - ¿quiero que me digas para quien estas trabajando?

-¿Para que quieres saber eso? – respondió el sin saber para que lo quería saber.

-Quiero saber si las personas para quienes trabajas son las mismas que las que estoy buscando – dijo el viéndolo directamente.

-Ya veo así que después de todo lo estas haciendo por venganza, ¿a quien estas vengando? – dijo el.

-Eso es algo que no necesitas saber, pero dime cuando asesinas a personas que no se lo merecen, ¿que piensas? ¿que diablos tienes en mente? ¿realmente sientes alguna cosa?– pregunto Natsu.

-Vamos Natsu en serio me preguntas eso, si tu también matas a personas – respondió el riéndose de el.

-Yo no mato a personas inocentes y mucho menos por placer como tu – dijo el.

-Bien pues te diré, realmente nada, no siento nada – dijo el respondiendo a la pregunta.

-¡Bastardo pagaras por eso! – finalizo la conversación mientras de su espalda sacaba un par de pistolas y empezaba a dispararle.

-¡No puedo dejar de matar! Porque debes en cuando aparece alguien como tu , déjame decirte que la mayor alegría de mi vida es acabar con bastardos como tu que buscan venganza – decía mientras rodaba para esquivar los disparos de Natsu y empezaba con los suyos – ya que nunca la tendrás, ya que morirás aquí.

A pesar de que ambos solo contaban con dos armas la diferencia se notaba con mucha facilidad, aun cuando Aria disparaba ninguno de sus disparos lograban dar en el blanco es mas el hecho es que ni siquiera se acercaban ni remotamente a Natsu, en cambio los disparos de Natsu se acercaban con mucha facilidad y en un par de ocasiones llegaban a rozarlo.

Sin importar cuanto tratara Aria el sabia que algo andaba mal, si seguía disparando de esa manera pronto se quedaría sin balas y entonces seria presa fácil para Natsu _**– su habilidad sobrepasa todo lo que haya visto, pero ¿quién diablos es? –**_ pensó Aria mientras observaba que sin importar que tanto lo intentara el siempre terminaba esquivando sus ataques.

-Déjame preguntarte algo, ¿es acaso toda tu habilidad? – pregunto Natsu mientras salía de atrás de una roca.

-¡Claro que no! Todavía no has visto nada de lo que puedo hacer – dijo el apuntando su arma y jalando del gatillo, pero no sucedió nada - ¿qué? ¿pero que demonio?

-Al parecer deberías de contar mejor tus balas – hablo Natsu manteniéndose en el mismo lugar al momento que guardaba sus pistolas.

-¿Por qué guardas tus armas? –pregunto Aria.

-Quiero que me muestres de lo que eres capaz – respondió.

-Eres un tonto mi fuerza física es mayor que la tuya estas perdido – dijo mientras se abalanzaba contra Natsu.

Natsu esquivaba y detenía los golpes de Aria sin ningún problema e incluso podía atacar al mismo tiempo, el era demasiado rápido y Aria no representaba ninguna amenaza para el, Aria sentía la presión del combate al darse cuenta que no podía contra el sus movimientos se hacían mas torpes y lentos y eso era algo que Natsu aprovechaba para golpearlo.

-Maldito, veo que te sobra seguridad para moverte rápido – hablo Aria mientras se limpiaba la sangre del labio.

-Vas a decir que lamentas no haberme atrapado antes cuando tuviste la oportunidad, ya deja de alardear y acabemos con esto – respondió el.

-Me parece bien – dijo mientras sacaba un par de navajas de su ropa – ahora si te llego la hora.

Aria atacaba a Natsu con todo lo que tenia no le daba ni un momento para acercarse lo suficiente para poder desarmarlo, en descuido que tuvo Natsu que solo duro un segundo fue el tiempo suficiente para que Aria lo lastimara en el brazo izquierdo clavándole la navaja, en ese momento tuvo que retroceder para poder sacara la navaja de su brazo.

-No te preocupes, tengo mas de esas – dijo mientras sacaba otra navaja – pero debo admitir que fuiste muy rápido ese ataque iba dirigido a tu espalda pero tienes buenos reflejos.

-Creo que yo también te subestime – hablo mientras se ponía de pie – pero esta fue tu ultima oportunidad, esta vez todo a terminado.

En ese momento Natsu metía su mano derecha en su bolsillo y lo sacaba ahora con lo que parecía ser una cadena sujeta a unos anillos que ponía en sus dedos.

-Ahora es tu fin – dijo Natsu mientras se abalanzaba contra el.

Aria ni siquiera podía moverse tan rápido como el, no estaba al nivel y el lo sabia, a pesar de que lo intentaba sus ataques eran parados por la cadena que poseía ahora el en la mano derecha, al poco tiempo se encontraba desarmado y encadenado sin poder hacer un movimiento.

-Esto es imposible una simple cadena, hizo que me tuvieras así – dijo Aria intentando safarse de la cadena.

-Esta no es una cadena normal es imposible que alguien como tu pueda romperla es inútil – dijo mientras se acercaba y le daba un golpe en el estomago – quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sabes, ¿ quien te contrato? – pregunto mientras le daba otro golpe.

-Mátame – fue todo lo que dijo mientras recibía otro golpe.

-Dime ¿dónde están? – volvió a preguntar y recibió la misma respuesta – ciertamente es muy desagradable la sensación que queda en mis manos por eso no utilizo esta arma, el olor a sangre me ponen nervioso, ¡¿cómo puedes hacer todo esto sin pensar sin sentir nada? ¡contesta!

-Mátame – respondió lo mismo, haciendo que Natsu metiera su mano izquierda a su bolsillo y sacara otra cadena igual a la anterior enredándola en la cabeza de Aria.

-Esta es tu ultima oportunidad, he puesto la cadena alrededor de tu cabeza si no respondes mi pregunta te decapitare, ¿dónde se ocultan esas personas? ¡¿dime donde se ocultan esas personas? – pregunto ya desesperado.

-Vete al diablo bastardo –dijo mientras la cadena le cortaba la cabeza.

En ese momento el cuerpo decapitado de Aria cayo sin mas, mientras que Natsu se arrodillaba y ponía su mano en rostro, matar a una persona nunca era fácil para el o para alguno de ellos a pesar de que siempre mataba a alguna persona casi siempre era gente que de alguna manera u otra se lo merecía y que el mundo estaría mejor sin ellas, el sabia que de no haber pasado por lo que paso hace tiempo seguramente no mataría a nadie pero si quería encontrar a esas personas tenia que hacerlo.

-Hasta cuando terminara esto... Lisanna – susurro mientras miraba la luna.

Lucy se encontraba en la cabaña esperando a que Natsu regresara, ya casi iba a pasar el tiempo que había dado el como lapso para que lo esperara si pasaba de eso le había dicho que se fuera, pero ella no quería irse ya que estaba muy preocupada por el y no quería pensar en que algo malo le había pasado pero en ese instante llamaron a la puerta.

-¡Natsu! – dijo ella al momento de abrir la puerta pero no era el – Erza-san ¿que haces aquí?

-Vine para asegurarme que se encontraran bien – dijo ella – pero al parecer Natsu no esta ¿verdad?

-No, pasaron algunas cosas – dijo ella mientras empezaba a explicar lo que acababa de pasar hace unas horas.

-¡¿Qué? Quieres decir que alguien ya vino por ustedes – dijo ella totalmente alarmada – tengo que ir a buscarlo.

-Voy contigo – dijo Lucy.

-No, tu te quedas aquí – ordeno Erza mientras la frenaba para que no la acompañara.

-Nada de eso, yo también quiero ir a buscarlo y no importa lo que digas yo ire – exclamo Lucy.

-Veo que te importa ese idiota ¿verdad? – le comento mientras le sonreía viendo como Lucy se sonrojaba – de acuerdo vamos pero estarás siempre a mi lado y no te alejaras de mi ¿de acuerdo? – Lucy solo asintió.

Sin mas ambas salieron en busaca de Natsu para asegurarse que el se encontrara bien, pero al poco tiempo de buscarlo lo vieron que iba de regreso a la cabaña.

Al verlo pudieron notar que se encontraba cansado y además notaron la herida en su brazo izquierdo que el ya se había tratado rompiendo un pedazo de su playera para detener el sangrado de esta.

-Erza ¿qué estas haciendo aquí? – pregunto el muchacho.

-Deja las preguntas para después Natsu, debemos tratarte esa herida en tu brazo – dijo Lucy.

-Ella tiene razón, primero trataremos esa herida y luego te contare todo ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Erza

-Pero estoy bien – protesto el muchacho.

-Claro que no – dijo Erza mientras le daba un golpe en el estomago – ves ni siquiera puedes reaccionar bien.

-Maldita eso me dolió – dijo Natsu mientras se doblaba de dolor.

-Bien vamos, en marcha Lucy ayúdame con este idiota necio – dijo mientras Lucy le ayudaba a levantar a Natsu.

Así sin mas los tres se dirigieron a la cabaña para poder hablar mas tranquilos de la situación actual y de cómo iba avanzando.

-Lucy, te importa si nos dejas a solas un momento – pidió Erza a lo cual Lucy solo le quedo aceptar – bien dime que paso – empezó la conversación mientras curaba a su amigo.

-Creo que primero necesito que me digas que haces aquí, ¿a pasado algo? – pregunto Natsu.

-Vine porque estábamos preocupado y no pudimos encontrar al sujeto que según ya sabia de ustedes – respondió Erza.

-Ese sujeto era Aria – dijo el.

-¿Aria? ¿Y le pudiste sacar algo de información? – pregunto Erza.

-No pude sacarle gran cosa, solo que estoy casi seguro que trabajaba para ellos – respondió el.

-¿En serio? – el muchacho solo asintió – bueno entonces talvez esto termine pronto y ese capitulo de nuestras vidas se cierre ¿no crees?

-Eso solo pasara cuando haya matado a todos ellos – comento Natsu.

-Lo sabemos, pero será mejor que descanases mañana continuaremos con esta platica – dijo ella mientras terminaba de vendarlo y salía de ahí.

-Erza-san hay algo que quiero preguntarte – dijo Lucy mientras Erza salía del cuarto de Natsu.

En otro lado unos sujetos que se encontraban en el ultimo piso de un enorme edificio platicaban de sus negocios y de cómo harían para que esta ciudad también fuera considerada parte de su territorio.

-Tenemos noticias señor – dijo un sujeto de traje negro.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora? – pregunto el.

-Es acerca de Aria el sujeto que contrato – dijo el del traje negro.

-¿Qué pasa con el? ¿ya encontró a la chica? – pregunto el de nuevo.

-Si señor, pero al parecer fue asesinado por un tal... – dijo mientras leía el reporte – Natsu Dragonil

-Así que Natsu Dragonil tu de nuevo – dijo el mientras sonreía – no hay problema nos encargaremos de ellos muy pronto.

En la cabaña las cosas se ponían un poco tensas ya que ahora tanto Erza como Lucy se encontraban sentadas en la sala de ese lugar, Erza se daba una idea de que era lo Lucy quería saber, pero quería que ella le aclarara su duda.

-Y bien que ¿querías preguntarme? – dijo Erza mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Quiero saber sobre lo que le paso a Natsu hace tiempo – fue directo al grano.

-Y si no te lo quiero decir – dijo ella.

-Por favor Erza-san el nunca me lo dirá y de verdad quiero saber que paso hace tiempo para que ahora hagan lo que hacen, quiero entender el porque hacen esto y el porque arriesgan sus vidas – dijo Lucy.

-¿De verdad quieres saber? No es una historia bonita y no tiene un final feliz – comento Erza.

-Si de verdad quiero saber – dijo Lucy decidida.

-Bien pues entonces escucha con atención ya que no quiero repetir nada ¿de acuerdo? – Lucy solo asintió – bien todo empezó hace 5 años cuando nos conocimos – empezó a contar Erza.

Continuara...

**Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo espero que les haya gustado también espero que me dejen REVIEWS para poder seguir mejorando todo es bien recibido eso me servirá para no defraudar a nadie en especial los que esperaron la continuación.**

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno primero que nada a claro que los personajes no son míos son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Aquí les dejo el capitulo es el mas largo que he escrito así que espero que sea de su agrado.**

Capitulo 7: El comienzo

Simbología:

-**Interrupción en el flashback**

_**-Pensamientos**_

-Esto sucedió cuando tanto Natsu como Gray se integraron a una división especial en la cual yo ya tenia 2 años ahí, la división en la cual pertenecíamos se llamaba Fairy Tail – dijo Erza comenzando su historia.

_-Flashback-_

En ese entonces se podía ver a un par de muchacho que habían llegado a lo que parecía ser una especie de base secreta, en ese lugar podían ver que no eran los únicos que llegaban como nuevos reclutas y al ver esto ellos se percataron de que no estaban seguros de que hacían en ese lugar.

-Bienvenidos jóvenes – dijo un anciano a lo que todos los presentes lo miraron con rostro extraño y no era para mas ya que todos eran nuevos ahí – los hemos traído aquí porque todos ustedes tienen el potencial para hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor – seguía hablando el anciano captando la atención de la mayoría – como ya sabrán los hemos sacado de diferentes lugares ya sean de reformatorios, las calles e incluso de algunos grupos criminales.

-Pero lo que quiero saber es ¿quien diablos es usted? Y ¿qué es este lugar? – pregunto un chico de entre todos.

-Bueno niño si tanto quieres saber me pueden decir Makarov y este lugar se llama Fairy Tail, aquí algunos de ustedes se formaran para ser miembros de esta división especial.

-Me aburre viejo ¿por qué no mejor nos regresa a donde nos encontró? – dijo de repente un chico de cabellera rosa.

-Ohh! Veo que tienes agallas hijo, ¡teniente el informe! – le dijo a una chica pelirroja que le daba un fólder – a ver... tu eres Natsu Dragnell, lo encontraron en las calles a sido detenido varias veces por casi matar a varios sujetos y según esto también eres un ladrón – dijo mientras cerraba el fólder – por lo que veo eres toda una estrella señor Dragnell y también tiene agallas eso es bueno, pero me temo que si los dejo regresar a varios de ustedes los llevarían a prisión y eso lo incluye a usted.

-Entonces lléveselo de una vez yo creo que solo es un cobarde – dijo otro chico de entre la demás.

-¿qué has dicho imbecil? – dijo Natsu completamente furioso.

-Lo que has escuchado retrasado – le respondió el otro.

-¡Señor!...Gray Fullbuster – dijo mientras buscaba al chico también en el fólder – veo que tanto usted como el señor Dragnell están ansiosos por ver quien es el mas fuerte, por mi esta bien pero que tal si lo hacemos mas interesante, ¿por qué no pelean contra ella? – dijo el señalando a la chica pelirroja.

-Esta bromeando anciano, pelear contra una mujer no es mi estilo – dijo Natsu.

-Ni el mío, pero contra este imbecil si estoy dispuesto a hacerlo – contesto Gray.

-Ya veo lo que sucede es que ambos tienen miedo, pero les diré algo si llegan a vencerla los dejare ir a los dos y no se les molestara mas, pero si pierden se quedaran aquí ¿tenemos un trato? – dijo el preguntándole a los dos chicos.

-Bien es un buen trato, y yo ya me quiero ir – expreso Natsu mientras se preparaba para pelear.

-Esta bien pero yo no me hago responsable de nada ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Gray.

-No te preocupes por eso, ¡Erza! – le llamo Macarov – pelea contra ellos – dijo el sonriendo.

-¿Esta seguro de esto? – pregunto a Macarov pero el solo asintió con la cabeza – bien, pero no me culpe después si no se pueden mover por un buen rato – dijo ella – vengan peleare contra los dos al mismo tiempo ya que no quiero perder mucho tiempo.

En ese instante tanto como Gary y Natsu se abalanzaron contra Erza intentando golpearla pero no tenían ninguna oportunidad, la pelea no llevaba ni tres minutos cuando los dos ya se encontraban en el suelo completamente golpeados a tal punto de no poder levantarse para continuar con la pelea.

**-Jaja bonita forma de empezar la amistad – comento Lucy riéndose, haciendo que Erza también sonriera.**

_**-**_**Si esa pelea fue la primera que tuvimos y desde ese entonces siempre buscan que peleemos para ver quien es el mas fuerte de los tres – dijo Erza mientras continuaba con su relato**

-¿Qué sucedió chicos? Creí que ustedes eran muy fuertes – dijo Macarov mientras les sonreía - ¡así! Se me olvido decirle que Erza es demasiado fuerte de hecho es la mujer mas fuerte de aquí – les dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de ellos – pero como se acordó los dos se quedaran para ser entrenados, ¿alguna objeción? ¿no? Perfecto pues retírense a sus respectivas habitaciones que mañana empezaran con su entrenamiento, Erza les dirá donde están – finalizo mientras el salía del lugar.

**-Después de eso, se tuvieron que quedar para ser entrenados, conforme pasaba el tiempo nos empezamos a llevar mejor e incluso empezamos a hacer un par de misiones juntos los tres – dijo Erza mientras se empezaba a poner mas tensa conforme seguía con la historia – dos años después que Natsu y Gray se unieran a Fairy Tail, también se unieron dos chicas mas a nuestro equipo. **

En la base se veía como tres personas llevaban a otra la cual estaba esposada para evitar que escapara, ya que ellos ahora se dirigían a la prisión de ese lugar la cual tenia a varios sujetos que habían atentado contra la sociedad ya sea por dinero o por el simple hecho de estar enojados con el mundo.

-No puedo creer que unos niños como ustedes me hayan atrapado – reprochaba el que estaba esposado.

-¡Ya deja de quejarte! No has parado de quejarte desde que te atrapamos, lo cual fue muy fácil por cierto – expreso Erza en tono de burla.

-Ninguno nos hubiera podido vencer solo – seguía quejándose.

-Aun cuando eran muchos, eran también muy tontos al subestimarno y al empezar a desesperarse – dijo Gray mientras abría la celda y ponían al prisionero en ella.

-Bien eso estuvo fácil ¿no lo creen? – dijo Natsu mientras salían de la prisión.

-Eso hubiera salido mejor ¡si pudieras controlar mejor tus impulsos! – le reclamo Erza a Natsu – ¡y además por eso hubo un momento en el cual estuvimos en serios apuros y todo ...! – Erza no pudo continuar reclamándole ya que sonó su localizador – tenemos que ir con el general ahora.

En el camino ellos seguían discutiendo de la misión y de cualquier otra cosa ya que esa era la forma de llevarse entre ellos y también era la razón por la cual tenían una reputación muy peculiar entre la organización, la de hacer el trabajo pero siempre terminaban destruyendo todo o casi todo.

Una vez llegando a la oficina de Macarov decidieron entrar pero seguían discutiendo.

-Hubiera podido salir de esa sin la necesidad de que me ayudaran – se quejaba Natsu mientras entraba a la oficina de Macarov.

-Por supuesto que no – Erza le contesto en tono de reproche entrando también a la oficina.

-Jum... débil – respondió Gray.

-Esta bien, misión cumplida y mundo a salvo y ¿qué tiene para nosotros esta vez general? – finalizo Natsu.

-Bueno pero antes de eso díganme ¿como estuvo la misión? – pregunto Macarov.

-Bien señor, fue un poco mas complicada de lo que creíamos y todo fue por culpa de estos dos estúpidos – expreso Erza señalando a los dos chicos.

-¡De que estas hablando el único que complico la misión fue el! – dijo Gray.

-No me digas – respondió ella con tono cínico – y me podrías decir ¿quién fue el que le siguió el juego a este idiota? O mejor dicho ¿quién acepto el reto de haber quien vencía a mas de esos sujetos? – dijo ella viendo a Gray con cara poco amigable.

-Bueno chicos ya es suficiente, lo bueno fue que regresaron de una pieza – interrumpió Macarov – pero bueno la razón por los que los cite aquí es la siguiente, este día se incorporaran a su equipo dos personas ¡entren! – ordeno el.

En cuanto se abrió la puerta se pudo ver a dos chicas una se veía de no mas de dieciocho años por lo que tendría la misma edad que Erza y la otra un poco menor de talvez dos años menor que la anterior.

Las dos tenían el cabello blanco pero una lo llevaba mas largo que la otra pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que las dos eran hermosas.

-Mucho gusto me llamo Mirajane y ella es mi hermana menor Lissana – dijo una de las chicas.

-Es un placer mi nombre es Erza – dijo ella extendiendo la mano para saludarlas – y estos idiotas de aquí son Gray y Natsu – continuo ella señalando a los dos.

-Bien ellas dos serán a partir de ahora sus nuevas compañeras – dijo Macarov.

-Mmm... no creo que podamos negarnos ¿verdad? – pregunto Natsu.

-Así es, no pueden, veo que ya estas aprendiendo – respondió Macarov – es verdad también tendrán una nueva misión y en la cual ellas dos participaran.

-Y ¿cuál es la misión general? – pregunto Gray.

-Bueno sargento Gray la misión consistirá en que se tendrán que hacer pasar por guardaespaldas para la hija de uno de los lideres de la mafia y esto hará que puedan entrar a su circulo y destruirlo – explico el.

-Ha que suena mas fácil de lo que será ¿verdad? – pregunto Natsu en tono sarcástico.

-Me encanta tu don para expresar lo obvio sargento Natsu – respondió riendo – pero yo se que se las arreglaran, así que diviértanse – finalizo el.

-Bien ¿para cuando saldremos a la misión? – pregunto Erza.

-Saldrán en dos días, así que pueden descansar un poco – respondió Macarov al tiempo que giraba su silla dándoles la espalda a los demás – y teniente muéstrele a las chicas como van a trabajar, es todo ya pueden retirarse.

-Si señor me haré cargo – finalizo ella mientras que salía de la oficina seguida de los demás.

Así los cinco se retiraron de la oficina de Macarov para poder dirigirse a algun otro lugar para poder hablar y conocerse mejor. Durante el camino la menor de las hermanas no dejaba de observar a Natsu y el por su parte sentía la mirada de la chica y cuando de vez en cuando volteaba sus miradas se encontraban haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran.

Ya llegando al comedor de la base se sentaron y empezaron a conocerse con las típicas preguntas ¿qué edad tenían? ¿si estaban a gusto ahí entre otras cosas.

-Por lo visto estaremos en un equipo agradable – menciono la mayor de las hermanas.

-Pues no se si seamos un equipo agradable, pero por aquí tienen otro punto de vista de nosotros – dijo Erza al momento que ponía sus codos apoyados en la mesa sosteniendo su rostro – y todo es gracias a este par de idiotas.

-¡Oye! – se quejaron tanto Gray como Natsu al escuchar el insulto.

Así siguieron conversando de cualquier coso para poder conocerse mejor y poder tener una buena relación de equipo. Al momento de que cada uno se tenia que ir a su repectiba habitación Lissana detuvo a Natsu.

-¿Qué ocurre Lissana? – pregunto el chico extrañado por la repentina acción de la chica.

-Solo quiera decirte, que espero que nos llevemos bien – le respondió sonriendo haciendo que el chico se sonrojara.

-Si, yo también, nos vemos Lissana – termino la conversación mientras se alejaba rumbo a su habitación

Así en los días de descanso Lissana iba con Natsu para poder hablar con el y así poder conocerse mejor, y a Natsu parecía agradarle el hecho de que pasaran mucho tiempo juntos.

**-Y así ya habían transcurrido los dos días y ya estábamos en marcha al lugar donde se realizaría la misión o mejor dicho en donde paso lo que nos haría hacer lo que hacemos ahora – Erza al decir eso se tenso no quería seguir platicando esto pero ya lo había prometido.**

**-Erza-san – hablo Lucy interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Erza, se notaba que a Lucy le empezaba a doler la historia – en verdad quiero saber el porque hacen esto.**

**-Bien Lucy terminare de contártelo, ¿pero estas segura de que quieres que continué?– ella solo asintió – lo digo por lo que esta pasando entre ustedes dos. **

**-Continua, por favor – dijo ella cambiando su semblante, haciendo que Erza siguiera con su historia.**

-Bueno Erza ¿como vamos hacerle para ser los guardaespaldas de esa persona? – pregunto Gray.

-Bueno Gray tenemos a un contacto, el hará que entremos – explico ella mientras bajaba un informe que estaba leyendo – así que los quiero preparados y esta vez traten de no hacer ninguna estupidez ni tu ni Natsu... en ¿dónde esta? – pregunto al no verlo cerca de ellos.

-Bueno si estas buscando a ese idiota, esta por ahí con Lissana – respondió el mientras los señalaba – al parecer Natsu y Lissana se están llevando bien ¿no crees?

Ambos podían ver como ellos dos se llevaban muy bien es mas se notaba que Natsu estaba feliz un hecho raro para ellos ya que siempre lo veían con el seño fruncido y con una actitud nada amigable.

-Eso es bueno, me da gusto que se lleven bien pero espero que no se les olvide que estamos en una misión – respondió al tiempo que regresaba a su informe.

Un tiempo después los cinco ya se encontraban en la entrada del edificio donde esperarían a su contacto, el plan era simple solo tenían que hablar con esa persona y el haría que los contrataran de inmediato.

-Erza, es un gusto volver a verte – dijo un sujeto alto.

-Simon llegas un poco tarde ¿no lo crees? – respondió de forma amistosa – pero a mi también me alegra verte – ella abrazo a su amigo.

-Bien supongo que este es tu equipo – el solo se dispuso a observar a los compañeros de su amiga.

-Si así es, Simon si no te importa ¿podríamos empezar de una vez? – pregunto ella.

-Si esta bien síganme – finalizo la charla al tiempo que entraba al edificio seguido por todos.

Durante el camino al ultimo piso donde tendrían que ver al sujeto para el que trabajarian Simon les explicaba un poco de cómo iba a ser la platica con ese sujeto.

-Entiendo entonces lo unico que debemos hacer es, no hablar a menos que se nos pida y tu te encargaras de todo – dijo Erza al tiempo que ponia una mano en su barbilla – bien no suena tan mal pero ¿seguro que tu podras encargarte de todo?

-No te preocupes todo estará bien, el problema no es entrar a este trabajo el problema va a ser sobrevivir – respondió Simon.

Lo entiendo – expreso ella.

Al llegar al lugar los seis ya estaban en frente de la entrada del sujeto para el que trabajarían y todos se mantuvieron en silencio ya que solo Simon entraría y hablaría con el, el se encargaría de todo.

-Bien puedo ver que todos se ven capaces para hacer este trabajo – menciono el sujeto para el que trabajarían viendo unos informes y viéndolos tambien por una pantalla – bien la tarea será simple solamente tienen que mantener la seguridad de mi hija Neon es todo.

-Me parece que es un poco mas complicado que eso ¿verdad? – pregunto Simon.

-Bueno a decir verdad yo no estaré aquí por un tiempo y quiero que ustedes cuiden a mi hija – respondió el sujeto.

-Protegerla ¿de que? O ¿de quines? – pregunto el.

-Al parecer están atacando a varios miembros de nuestra organización y no sabemos quienes sean por eso necesito de sus servicios para proteger a mi hija – explico el – ella se esta hospedando en este hotel – termino de decir al momento que le entregaba un papel con la ubicación de ella.

-Bien nos pondremos en marcha – dijo Simon.

-Bien tu estarás a cargo Simon – ordeno el sujeto – y quiero que me mantengan informado de cualquier cosa.

Así todos salieron del edificio y se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde encontrarían a su jefe, en el camino todos se notaban que estaban tensos por la posibilidad de que esta misión no fuera tan fácil después de todo.

-¿Atacar a miembros de la mafia? Esos sujetos deben estar locos – hablo Mirajane.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, después de todo ¿quienes podrían ser? – respondio Gray.

-Bueno eso no importa si alguno de ellos se aparece solamente tenemos que cargárnoslo y ya – menciono Natsu de la forma mas calmada posible.

-Pero si todavía no sabemos quienes sean o ¿como sabremos identificarlos? – pregunto Lissana – además Natsu no creo que sea tan fácil si la mafia no a podido dar con ellos y mucho menos saben quienes son, eso quiere decir que esos sujetos deben de ser muy peligrosos.

-Lissana tiene razón esta vez tendremos que manejarlo todo de manera mas cuidadosa – hablo Erza.

Después de un rato mas ya se encontraban en la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba su jefe, así que a partir de ese momento no se podían dar el lujo de fallar en nada, por lo tanto cada uno de ellos tendría que dar su mejor esfuerzo para poder salir de esa con vida. Al entrar pudieron ver a una chica de no mas de dieciséis años de cabello rojizo y a simple vista se podía ver que era rica.

-Bueno jefe nosotros seremos sus guardaespaldas a partir de este momento, si necesita algo o le preocupa algo solo hágalo saber – hablo Simon en nombre de todos.

-Bien en ese caso quiero conocer la ciudad – dijo ella – ya que papá prometió que podía ver la ciudad hoy.

-No creo que sea buena idea jefe por lo que sabemos ... – no pudo termina su protesta ya que había sido callado por ella.

-¡Nada de eso! Yo quiero ver la ciudad y punto además para eso están ustedes aquí para protegerme – finalizo ella mientras salía de la habitación.

-Será muy difícil protegerla en lugares tan abiertos – expreso Simon.

-No te preocupes todos mantendremos los ojos abiertos y no dejaremos que nadie sospechoso se acerque al jefe y además podríamos talvez dar con alguno de los que están tras ella – comento Erza.

-Esa no es la misión Erza – dijo Gray.

-Lose pero debemos intentar atraparlos también así talvez podríamos sacar información de los miembros de la mafia a la que pertenece el padre de la chica y así acabar con ella mas rápido – explico ella – el plan será simple nos dividiremos en equipos de dos para poder cuidar mejor del jefe entendido – todos asintieron mientras se ponían en posición y se marchaban del lugar.

Una vez afuera en la ciudad todos estaban en parejas para poder proteger mejor a la chica y así si no podían atrapar a alguno de los sujetos que perseguían a la chica al menos se ganarían la confianza del padre de ella permitiendo entrar a su organización.

-Natsu ¿puedes sentirlo? –pregunto Erza desde un radio a su compañero.

-Puedo sentirlo pero no vemos a nadie sospechoso, pero Lissana y yo estaremos al pendiente – respondió el.

-Gray ¿tu y Mirajane como van? –pregunto ella pero esta vez a su otro compañero.

-Podemos sentir que algo va a pasar pero no podemos ver a nadie sospechoso y también esta el hecho de que hay demasiada gente en este lugar eso solo complica mas las cosas – respondió Gray.

-Solo manténganse atentos a cualquier cosa – contesto ella – las cosas se complican la persona que nos este siguiendo es demasiado buena no deja que la detectemos.

En ese momento hubo una explosión muy cerca de donde se encontraba el equipo de Erza y Simon haciendo que ellos retrocedieran un poco para poder proteger a la chica pero la explosión también había hecho que la gente empezara a correr desesperadamente haciendo que los equipos de Natsu y Lissana y de Gray y Mirajane no pudieran acercarse a ellos haciendo que no pudieran auxiliarlos si en ese momento eran atacados.

-Bueno porque no me entregan a la chica y talvez les perdone la vida a los seis – hablo alguien desde atrás de ellos que estaba encapuchado.

-No lo haremos – hablo Simon – si la quieres tendrás que matarnos primero.

-Bien y yo que creí que no seria divertido – dijo mientras se quitaba la capucha mostrando que era una mujer.

-¿Quién demonios eres? – pregunto Erza.

-Bueno Erza Scarlet, eso no importa ahora porque todos morirán aquí – dijo ella mientras se preparaba para atacar.

En ese momento tanto Erza como Simon también se pusieron en posición para enfrentarla, ya que no sabían con quien estaban tratando no podían darse el lujo de equivocarse en nada pero lo que mas sorprendió a Erza era el hecho de que supiera quien es, pero ese hecho lo dejaría para después.

En ese instante la chica desenfundo unas pistolas y empezó a atacar a ambos sin importarle los daños colaterales del lugar, Simon tuvo que poner a la chica en un lugar seguro para que no se viera envuelta en la pelea.

Mientras tanto Erza desenvaino su espada y empezó a atacar a la mujer, ella esquivaba sus ataques con un poco de esfuerzo pero no se quedaría así, así que ella también empezó a atacar a Erza de una forma violenta, Simon en ese instante ayudo a su compañera disparándole a la mujer para que Erza tuviera una oportunidad para poder acabar con ella, pero no le fue posible ya que al poco tiempo había sido alcanzado por una bala en el brazo impidiéndole seguir ayudando

-Vez Erza no puedes contra mi, eres buena eso lo reconozco pero no podrás vencerme tu sola y eso quiere decir... – no pudo terminar de hablar ya que una cadena la había atrapado e inutilizándola – pero que demonios no vi de donde vino.

-Eso te pasa por subestimarnos, los sujetos que enviaste para pelear con nosotros no eran la gran cosa – dijo Natsu mientras se acercaba a la que ahora era su rehén.

-¿Están bien chicos? – pregunto Erza.

-No te preocupes Erza estamos bien – contesto Lissana – Natsu los acabo en un instante – lo dijo mientras una risa se le escapaba – y Gray y mi hermana también ya vienen para acá.

-Bien hecho chico pero no dejare que me captures – hablo mientras tiraba una bola en el piso – este será el adiós para todos nosotros, mi bomba acabara con todos nosotros.

-Esto no es bueno ¡corran! – le grito Erza a todos.

La explosión fue demasiado fuerte haciendo que el lugar se hiciera mas agitado de lo que ya estaba y eso incluía que las autoridades se aproximaran al lugar de los hechos.

-Bien tenemos que irnos de aquí – les dijo Gray a todos – la policía se acerca y si nos atrapan estaremos perdidos.

-De acuerdo nos separaremos y nos encontraremos en el edificio que designo el padre de la chica para cualquier situación – ordeno Erza - Natsu dame a la rehén yo la llevare y también pondremos a salvo al jefe, ¡ahora sepárense!

Ya se habían separado y todos se dirigían al lugar de encuentro designado para cualquier situación, en las calles iban Natsu y Lissana, y el chico estaba pensativo y no se daba cuenta que la chica lo estaba llamando.

-Natsu te estoy hablando – le dijo ella un poco molesta – no me estas poniendo atención.

-Lo siento Lissana, ¿que me decías? – pregunto el chico.

-Resumido es esto – y sin mas Lissana le planto un beso a Natsu, dejándolo totalmente confundido – como tu no entiendes indirectas creo que hacer esto es lo mas apropiado – le dijo ella sonrojada – pero si quieres que te lo vuelva a repetir esta bien, me gustas Natsu.

-Lissana, yo no se que decirte – contesto el tomando las manos de la chica – pero creo que tu también me gustas

Tras decir eso los dos se volvieron a besar y siguieron su camino tomados de la mano. Al poco tiempo ya se encontraban en el lugar y también se dieron cuenta de que eran los últimos en llegar al lugar.

-Llegas tarde idiota – le dijo Gray a Natsu pero el no le respondió - ¿qué tienen ustedes dos?

-¡Ohh! Hermanita podrá ser que ¿ya sean pareja ustedes dos? – le dijo Mirajane a su hermana.

-Pues si, la verdad es que si – respondió ella sonrojada

-Que bien me alegro por ustedes – dijo Mirajane abrazando a su hermana – Natsu cuida de mi hermanita ¿de acuerdo? – el chico solo se limito a asentir.

-Bueno eso no me lo esperaba pero creo que felicidades – le dijo Gray a su amigo – pero ¿qué dirá Erza respecto a esto?

-¿Respecto a que? – pregunto ella apareciendo en el lugar.

-Respecto a que Lissana y yo somos pareja ahora – le respondió Natsu a ella.

-Bien eso es bueno solo trata de que no se te suba a la cabeza quieres – le dijo Erza – pero me alegro por los dos, ahora entren tenemos que hablar – finalizo la conversación al momento que entraban a un edificio.

-Bueno ya averiguaron ¿quién es ella? – pregunto Mirajane.

-La verdad no, ella no quiere hablar y tampoco encontramos nada – respondió Erza – Simon esta buscando y esta contactando con el padre de la chica.

-¿Por qué no me matan ahora que tienen la oportunidad? – pregunto la rehén que se encontraba acostada en una cama amarrada – si no lo hacen ahora cuando me libere o me liberen los matare a todos.

-¿Cuando te liberen? ¿qué quieres decir? – pregunto Lissana.

-Quiero decir que si en dado caso no puedo liberarme yo sola lo harán mis compañeros, que de seguro ya deberían de estar buscándome – explico ella – así que prepárense para morir en cualquier momento.

-Yo quiero saber ¿como sabes quienes somos? – no obtuvo respuesta de ella - ¡contesta!

-Si quieres saber te lo diré, nosotros sabemos todo de ustedes y la razón es simple ustedes ya eran blancos también pero no para este momento si no para otro – explico ella

Al escuchar eso todos ellos se pusieron un poco tensos ahora ellos también eran objetivos y eso no era nada alentador así que ahora era también prioridad encontrar a los demos y acabar con ellos.

-Erza, ya hable con el padre de la chica, ustedes deberán regresar a donde se encuentra ella – les explico el a todos en otra habitación – yo me quedare aquí pronto llegaran unos ayudante del padre de la chica para sacarle toda la información a ella y después eliminarla.

-Pero Simon tu estas herido al menos yo debería quedarme contigo – le dijo ella a su amigo.

-Gracias por preocuparte pero estaré bien no te preocupes vayan, yo los alcanzare en cuanto lleguen esas personas.

-Bien pero ten mucho cuidado – al decir esto todos salieron del lugar para dirigirse al hotel.

-Eres muy tonto al solo quedarte tu – hablo la chica mientras sonreía.

-Cállate pronto no estarás sonriendo – le dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Pero no paso ni una hora cuando tocaron a la puerta del edificio entrando unos sujetos antes de que Simon pudiera abrir, así que sin tener a donde ir regreso al cuarto donde se encontraba la rehén para poder al menos escapar usándola a ella como distracción.

-Bien a si que tu eres el único que esta aquí, no me extraña los demás de seguro tuvieron miedo – dijo una de ellos mientras entraba a la habitación.

-No te acerques mas o matare a tu compañera – dijo Simon mientras sacaba su pistola y le apuntaba a ella, pero no pudo hacer mas ya que al momento de apuntar otro sujeto salió de atrás del otro demasiado rápido apuñalando a Simon.

-Eres muy lento – le dijo mientras sacaba el cuchillo del cuerpo de el.

-Malditos – dijo Simon mientras caía al suelo.

-Bien no quiero perder tiempo aquí, así que dime ¿donde están los demás? – pregunto el primero de los hombres que había llegado ahí.

-No te diré nada bastado, así que muéranse – le contesto de forma ácida.

-No, el que se va a morir aquí eres tu – le dijo al momento que sacaba una pistola y le apuntaba en la cabeza – que aburrido no puedo creer que te haya vencido alguien como el Ángel – pero fue detenido por la chica que ya había sido desatada, al momento que iba a jalar del gatillo

-Espera, yo lo matare – le dijo al momento que le quitaba el arma al otro y le disparaba a Simon - el no fue quien me venció – respondió ella sentándose en la cama y arrojándole la pistola al otro – fueron otros sujetos y quiero ¡venganza! – lo dijo enojada – Cobra vamos por ellos de seguro podremos encontrarlos fácilmente.

En el hotel ya se encontraban todos en la habitación de chica, solo esperaban que Simon se reportase o que llegara pero ya había pasado un buen tiempo sin saber nada de el así que tenían que suponer lo peor.

-Erza, estas bie... – pero Lissana fue interrumpida por la respuesta de ella.

-Bien al parecer algo le a pasado a Simon así que lo primero es informarle al jefe – ella lo decía con un gran dolor al momento que se dirigía a la habitación de la chica.

Jefe, jefe – le decía Erza a la chica que se encontraba dormida haciendo que despertara.

-¿Qué hora es? ¿qué sucede? – preguntaba la chica adormilada.

-Son las dos de la mañana y al parecer Simon fue asesinado por el enemigo – dijo ella con un gran dolor – así que ¿cuáles son sus ordenes?

-Ya veo, pero la verdad es que no se – dijo ella mientras ponía cara de preocupación – pero que tal si hablamos con papá el de seguro sabrá que hacer, toma puedes marcarle desde mi teléfono.

-No creo que yo deba hablar con el – dijo Erza.

-Vamos Erza tu eres la mas preparada para tomar el mando en la misión – dijo Mirajane – ¿verdad chicos? – a lo cual todos asintieron.

-Bien entonces tomare el mando a partir de este momento – hablo ella tomando el teléfono – pero podrías marcarle tu, no creo que sea apropiado que hable yo primero – al terminar de decir esto la chica hablo con su padre y después de un rato se lo paso a Erza y se fue a otra habitación.

-Dime ¿es verdad que mataron a Simon? – pregunto el padre de la chica.

-Todo parece indicar que si – respondió ella de forma fría.

-Así que tu debes ser su reemplazo, pero quiero que me des tu opinión – comento el.

-Bueno al parecer este lugar es muy peligroso y no podemos asegurar la protección de su hija si esos sujetos la persiguen en una ciudad tan gran como esta, así que yo recomiendo que la saquemos de la ciudad lo antes posible – explico ella.

-Ya veo, estaré ahí mañana por la noche para que saquemos a Neon de la ciudad mientras tanto ¿podrán protegerla? – pregunto el.

-Haremos lo posible por protegerla, pero hablo en nombre de los que quedamos que haremos todo lo que este en nuestras manos por protegerla – termino de decir ella.

-Bien mantenme informado si pasa algo ¿cuál es tu nombre?– pregunto al final

-Mi nombre es Erza – respondio ella.

Bien Erza confió en ustedes – al terminar de decir esto colgó el teléfono..

Así Erza se quedo en la habitación un momento tratando de reprimir las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir por la perdida de su amigo, pero en este momento no podía darse el lujo de llorar por esas cosas, pero también juro que vengaría la muerte de su amigo.

**-Así que perdiste a tu amigo en esa misión – le dijo Lucy con semblante triste – lo siento mucho.**

**-No te preocupes ya paso, pero ahora va la parte que te interesa de verdad – le respondió Erza.**

-Bien ya he hablado con el y me dio instrucciones – empezó a explicar – primero, jefe su padre vendrá mañana por al noche, pero es preciso que haga todo lo que yo le diga ¿de acuerdo? – a lo que la chica solo asintió – después todos ustedes se mudaran a otra habitación y no es necesario que entreguen esta.

-¿Y tu que harás? – pregunto Natsu.

-Yo me quedare aquí, es probable que ellos ya sepan en donde nos encontramos así que me enfrentare a ellos – hablo ella.

-¡No seas estúpida! No porque mataron a tu amigo Simon significa que también tienes que morir- le contesto Natsu – así que olvídalo yo me quedare aquí contigo.

-Me temo que no puedo permitir eso Natsu – le dijo de modo serio.

-Y podrías decirme cual es el juramento que hicimos nosotros tres – dijo el – si no lo recuerdas yo te lo diré ¡uno no muere por sus amigos si no que vive por ellos! – ella solo le sonrió y asintió.

-Bien los demás cuidaran al jefe y si no volvemos para el amanecer supongan lo peor y márchense – ordena Erza.

-Natsu cuídate mucho – le dijo Lissana – no te vayas a morir de lo contrario nunca te perdonare entendiste – el solo la abrazo.

-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien, ahora váyanse – le dijo a ella al momento que la besaba para que abandonara la habitación.

-¿Por qué le mentiste? – pregunto ella – sabes bien que podemos morir.

-Bueno no le iba a decir ¡oh por dios vamos a morir! – le dijo de manera exagerada – eso no me haría un buen novio no crees.

-Tienes razón –le respondió riéndose por lo que acababa de hacer.

Ya había pasado una hora cuando ambos escucharon que alguien se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación y esas personas eran Ángel y Cobra que entraban tranquilamente al lugar.

-¿Solo ustedes dos? – miro a todos lado para cerciorarse – bien no importa, ahora como quieren morir rápidamente o lentamente.

-Eso no importa Cobra solo déjame a Erza tenemos que terminar lo que empezamos – le dijo ella.

-Por mi esta bien – contesto el – a mi me tocara el chico.

-Solo que peleemos en un lugar en donde no molestemos a nadie – hablo Erza – no quiero que nadie escuche los grito de sus muertes –a los que ellos aceptaron marchándose de ese lugar.

En poco tiempo ya se encontraban en un lugar donde se veía a simple vista que no pasaba ni un alma por ahí y todos se dispusieron a prepararse.

¡Comencemos! – grito Cobra al momento que empezaba a dispararle a Natsu – eres bueno para correr chico – le dijo mientras empezaba a perseguirlo.

-Tu amigo intenta alejarse para no interrumpir nuestro combate, es tan amable – le dijo Ángel – pero esta vez no te salvara como la vez anterior.

-Antes de que empecemos respóndeme algo ¿Quién mato a Simon? – pregunto Erza.

-Si te refieres al tipo que estaba con ustedes, bueno esa persona fui yo – le contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Que conveniente, no tendré que matar a nadie mas, solo a ti – le dijo mientras desenfundaba su espada y la apuntaba hacia Ángel – ya que no me gusta mucho matar.

Así también Ángel saco sus pistolas y empezó a dispararle a Erza sin control haciendo que ella no pudiera acercarse lo suficiente para poder contraatacar, Ángel sabia que tenia la ventaja ya que sus armas eran de alcance mientras que la de Erza no lo era.

-Lo ves Erza ni siquiera puedes acercarte lo suficiente para atacarme – le dijo mientras seguía disparándole - no importa que esquives algunas balas con tu espada eso no te ayudara para acercarte lo suficiente.

-Creo que tienes razón, que bueno que no solo se usar espadas – le dijo desde atrás de una pared – también tengo esto – y lanzo unas esferas en dirección a Ángel y saco un pequeño control haciendo que explotaran.

-¡Maldita! cuf, cuf – grito ella sin poder ver mucho ya que gracias a las explosiones el polvo se había levantado haciendo que no pudiera ver mucho, esto lo aprovecho ella para acercarse y poder inutilizar una de sus armas haciendo que retrocediera – eso estuvo bien no creí que tuvieras esas cosas, pero no me ganaras así.

-De que estas hablas, ya te he vencido – le dijo haciendo que Ángel tuviera una cara de duda - ¿por qué no miras bien en donde estas parada?

Ángel se dio cuenta después de que el humo se disipo que estaba totalmente rodeada por pequeñas bombas – maldición, es imposible ¿en que momento las colocaste?

-Bueno me di cuentas que cuando te atacaba o me acercaba a ti siempre retrocedías así que simplemente tuve que ponerlas en dirección a donde tu irías – explico ella - ¿quiénes son ustedes?.

-En serio ¿vas a intentar sacarme información de nuevo? – le dijo ella mientras pensaba en una forma de escapar – si no me matas ahora puede que pierdas a otro de tus amigos.

-quiero saber, ¿quienes son? –contesto ella, pero Ángel no quería contestar y le disparo a Erza con el arma que a un le quedaba dándole en el brazo izquierdo haciendo que cayera al suelo pero al mismo instante Erza activo las bombas haciendo que todo el lugar explotara.

Mientras tanto en el hotel también habían sido atacados pero los atacantes no eran muy buenos así que en breve ya habían acabando con los últimos.

-Lissana ¿qué te ocurre? – le pregunto Gray mientras recargaba su arma.

-Estoy preocupada por ellos – le respondió dando un suspiro mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente – ya se tardaron y también nos atacaron aquí.

-Tu preocupación es valida hermanita pero no tienes que pensar en ello, nuestra misión es proteger al jefe – hablo Mirajane – de todos modos creo que seria mejor sacar al jefe de este hotel e irnos a otro, ellos al ver este lugar entenderán e irán a buscarnos – comento ella.

-Bien creo que es una buena idea ¿tu que opinas Lissana? – pregunto Gray.

-Yo iré a buscar a Erza y a Natsu – respondió ella con la cara agachada.

-¡Eso no lo harás Lissana! ¡Solo te pondrás en peligro y a ellos también! – le grito a su hermana.

-Lo siento hermana pero esta vez no te obedeceré, ¡iré a ver si se encuentran bien! – grito al momento que salía del lugar.

¡Lissana! – grito Mirajane – Gray ¿qué haremos?

-La prioridad es el jefe, luego iremos a buscar a los demás ¿de acuerdo? – a lo que la chica asintió.

Mientras tanto Natsu continuaba peleando contra Cobra, el se dio cuenta que su contrincante era realmente bueno y no podía ganarle tan fácilmente.

-Esa explosión de hace un momento ¿quién crees que haya perdido? – le pregunto Cobra a Natsu – talvez fue Erza ¿ no crees?

-Lo dudo, ella no perderá con algo como eso – le respondió mientras se abalanzaba contra el y lo atacaba con su cadena.

-Ya veo, como te diste cuenta que un arma no tiene mucho efecto en mi ahora atacas con armas cortas, que interesante – le decía el mientras esquivaba sus ataques – entonces yo haré lo mismo – sacando dos cuchillos largos.

A pesar de que Natsu tenia el arma de mas alcance su oponente se acercaba mas, por lo tanto en cualquier momento podía darle de lleno.

-Te has vuelto mas lento desde que se escucho la explosión ¿acaso estas preocupado por tu compañera? – le pregunto Cobra mientras veía a Natsu ya con una cuantas heridas.

-¿Quieres decir que tu estas preocupado por tu compañero – le pregunto a lo que el simplemente respondió con un no – te refieres a que no te importa en lo absoluto.

-Exacto no me importa, si esta muerte no me importa eso solo significa que después de matarte a ti tendré que matar a alguien mas – respondió el.

Natsu no pudo soportar mas y empezó a atacarlo pero sin tener ningún resultado aunque le costara admitirlo el era mejor que el, después de un momento de distracción que fue aprovechado por Cobra le lastimo el brazo donde tenia su cadena y con su otro cuchillo le perforo la pierna haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-Eres bueno chico lo reconozco, habrías podido vencer a Ángel pero no a mi – le dijo mientras sacudía su cuchillo preparándose para acabar con el – adiós... – pero al momento sintió que alguien le apuntaba en la cabeza.

-No te muevas maldito, no dejare que le hagas mas daño – le dijo Lissana.

-Vaya por la espalda, pero lo que mas me sorprende es que no pude sentir mientras te acercabas – le dijo – supongo que debe ser alguien importante para arriesgarte a que te mate

-Ahora tu seres el que va a morir no alardes ... – al momento de decir eso Cobra rápidamente se dio la vuelta sin darle tiempo a Lissana de reaccionar clavándole su cuchillo en el estomago.

-Te lo dije preciosa, te arriesgaste demasiado – le dijo mientras sacaba su cuchillo de ella y la lanzaba hacia Natsu.

-¡Lissana! Resiste, no te mueras – le decía Natsu con desesperación.

-Lo... siento lo arruine – decía ella sonriéndole – no llores, fue mi culpa.

-¡De que hablas yo tenia que protegerte y no al revés! – respondía el con lagrimas en los ojos.

-N..o, yo quería protegerte y que siempre estuvieras sonriendo como solo lo hacías cuando estabas conmigo – hablaba ella mas débil cada vez.

-Ya no hables estarás bien – el se encontraba totalmente desesperado.

Lissana negó con la cabeza – no me mientas, es como cuando me dijiste en el hotel, que todo estaría bien, siempre supe que estabas mintiendo por eso viene – decía con una sonrisa.

-Tonta, no quería preocuparte – le decía el con una media sonrisa.

-Nat...Natsu – le llamo mientras ponía una mano en su rostro – te.. te amo – al terminar de decir eso su mano resbalo por la cara de el haciéndolo notar que ya no respiraba dejándolo a el en estado de shock.

-Es una lastima que tu linda novia haya muerto – le decía Cobra – pero no te preocupes pronto te reunirás con ella – al momento de intentar matarlo un disparo le dio en el brazo haciéndolo tirar su cuchillo.

-Será mejor que te ni lo intentes – era Gray quien había disparado mientras Mirajane ayudaba a Erza a mantenerse en pie.

-Vaya son demasiados y no estoy en condiciones y ni tengo los recursos para acabar con todos ustedes – en el momento que termino de decir eso saco una pequeña bomba de humo facilitándole su escape- ¡nos volveremos a ver Natsu Dragnell! – grito mientras desaparecía del lugar.

Mientras tanto todos al llegar a lado de Natsu y vieron la escena no podían creer que Lissana se encontraba muerta y en los brazos de Natsu, su hermana se encontraba totalmente destrozada al verla ahí y no pudo mas y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, Gray y Erza también empezaron a llorar.

**-Despues de eso tuvimos que abandonar la misión, tanto Natsu como yo estábamos demasiados heridos y Mirajane se encontraba totalmente devastada por la perdida de su hermana – dijo Erza – entonces fue cuando lo decidimos – hablo ella haciendo que Lucy pusiera mas atención.**

-¿Y bien? ¿qué haremos – pregunto Gray en la habitación del hospital donde se encontraban Natsu y Erza.

-No lose – respondió ella, haciendo un momento de silencio que fue interrumpido por Natsu.

-Yo – hablo captando la atención de los otros dos – yo quiero encontrar a esos bastardos y acabarlos – lo dijo con rabia en su voz.

-No podemos hacer eso, va en contra de las reglas – respondió Erza.

-¡Al diablo con las reglas! No puedo permitir que el bastardo que mato a Lissana siga vivo – le contesto a Erza – si ese es el caso entonces abandonare Fairy Tail y los buscare yo mismo.

-No lo harás – respondió Erza haciendo que el la viera con odio por tratar de impedírselo – al menos no lo harás tu solo yo te ayudare, somos amigos después de todo ¿no? – le termino de decir sonriéndole.

-Gracias Erza – le agradeció ya mas calmado - ¿y tu Gray?

-Creo que es mas que obvio, yo también los ayudare – les respondió el.

_-Fin del Flashback-_

-En ese momento nos escapamos del hospital y no dejamos rastros de nuestro paradero – le dijo Erza – desde entonces los hemos estado buscando y hemos obtenido muy poca información de hecho la única que ha podido saber algo de ellos es Juvia por eso es que esta con nosotros.

-Y ¿qué es lo que saben? – pregunto Lucy.

-Que se hacen llamar oración seis – le respondió Erza.

Continuara...

Bueno una disculpa enorme por haberme tardado tanto en escribir este capitulo pero no tenia mucha inspiración espero que haya sido de su agrado y por favor dejen algun REVIEW eso se los agradeceria.


End file.
